Una Nueva Aventura -Temporada 2-
by AlbinD
Summary: Una nueva amenaza comienza a dibujarse sobre el fútbol en Japón. ¡Unos alienigenas pretenden dominar la tierra y para ello usaran el fútbol! Raimon comienza a recorrer Japón en busca de los jugadores más poderosos para poder enfrentarse a la instituto Alien. Raimon no solo tendrá que enfrentarse a la Alius, si no también a sus sentimientos. ¡Todos abordo de la caravana Relámpago!
1. PRÓLOGO

_**Inazuma eleven no es de mi propiedad, estos pertenecen a LEVEL-5**_

Summary:

[Segunda temporada de: Una Nueva Aventura]

Una nueva amenaza comienza a dibujarse sobre el fútbol en Japón. ¡Unos extraterrestres pretenden dominar la tierra y para ello usaran el fútbol!.. espera... ¿enserio? ¿El soccer?

Endo, y todos los componentes de Raimon no piensan quedarse quietos viendo como esos extraterrestre piensan destruir el fútbol y su mundo. Con una nueva entrenadora, Raimon comienza a recorrer Japón en busca de los jugadores más poderosos para poder enfrentarse a la instituto Alien. Raimon no solo tendrá que enfrentarse a la Alien, si no también a sus sentimientos. ¡Todos abordo de la caravana Relámpago! ¡Nuestra nueva aventura comienza ahora!

 _ **·Una nueva Aventura T-2·**_

* * *

 _ **Prólogo**_

 _ **Esto no podía estar pasando... nosotros, el**_ **Raimon** ** _el equipo que venció al_ Zeus _y se alzó con la copa del torneo... ¿cómo hemos llegado a esto? Cómo hemos llegado a luchar contra extraterrestres, y encima, nuestra ultima batalla contra ellos..._**

 **¡Aaaaah! ¿¡Qué haces en el maldito piso!? ¡Levanta de una vez! ¡Lucha! No te has unido a** _ **Raimon**_ **para dejarte vencer por ellos. Todos mis amigos están en el piso, no soy la única que no puede ni mover un dedo. Todos... Todos estamos en el suelo. ¿Y Goenji? Tsk.. él estaba en la delantera... espero que no este tan mal como yo...**

 _ **Mis piernas me fallan... sé que en cualquier momento dejaran de temblar y acabaré en el piso totalmente tirada. No quiero... no quiero dejar a mis amigos así, no quiero rendirme y mucho menos dejar tirados a todos. ¿Qué puedo hacer sino tengo fuerzas para nada.**_

 **Nada.. no nos queda nada que hacer... se acabo... ni siquiera Endo a podido seguir de píe... ¿Este es el fin del legendario** _ **Raimon**_ **que ganó al** _ **Zeus?**_

 _ **Estábamos tan cerca... tan cerca de conseguirlo. Pero ellos son mas fuertes que nosotros.** **  
** **Aun... Aun llego a recordar ese día... el día que ganemos el torne, el día que el instituto Alius apareció...**_

 _ **Continuará...**_

* * *

/ Bueno, aquí comienza la nueva temporada... ¡lo siento! Si. el primer "cap" y ya lo estoy pidiendo. pero es que hoy no se tenía que subir solo el prólogo, sino también el primer cap, pero... tengo tendiditis en una mano y... me cuesta mucho escribir. intentaré tener dos capítulos para la próxima semana. Un beso, y espero que os guste a todos. /


	2. CAPITULO 001

**Inazuma eleven no es de mi propiedad, estos pertenecen a LEVEL-5**

 **·Una nueva Aventura T-2·**

* * *

 **_Capitulo 001_**

― Final mente somos...

― ¡El equipo número uno!

Gritaron todos los jugadores de _Raimon_ frente a la puerta del estadio. Habían ganado. Ellos, ese equipo que a comienzo de curso solo contaba con siete jugadores y un rumor de deshacerse, ellos estaban ahí, con la copa que demostraba que eran los ganadores, nadie puede quitarle eso.

La emoción era tal, que Kabeyama comenzó a llorar, lágrimas que eran contagiadas por Kurimatsu. Shindo y Shorin le pedían el trofeo al capitán. Ellos dos junto a otros de primero y dos de segundo lo miraban con brillos en los ojos. Todos querían sostenerlo, y se lo podían al de cabello naranja, pero antes de que este pudiera hacer algo Sombra se lo arrebato quedando sentado en el suelo mientras sostenía el trofeo, parece que era el que más ganas tenía de sostenerlo. Mientras el grupito comenzaba a discutir por quien sostenía el trofeo Rosen les miraba con una sonrisa nerviosa.

― Jajaja... vamos muchachos, no discutan.

No valía para nada sus palabras, ellos seguían con lo suyo. Soltó un suspiro antes de ver al capitán y Goenji, ya que el primero había llamado su atención con esas palabras:

― Oye Goenji. ¿No deberías de estar en el hospital, tienes que darle la buena noticia a Yuka.

Le guiño un ojo cómplice mientras sonreía. El de cabello albino miró sorprendido por unos segundos a su amigo, pero en seguida un leve gesto de felicidad se dibujo en su rostro mientras asentía. Debía contarle que habían ganado, que había cumplido su promesa. Endo se acercó a él con una sonrisa, y ante la mirada sorprendida del delantero le tendió la mano. Le agradecía todo lo que había hecho por ellos, le agradecía que se hubiera unido. Sorprendido miró al castaño, pero enseguida una leve sonrisa apareció en sus labios estrechando la mano con su amigo.

― No Endo. Gracias a ti.

 **/_·_·_·_/**

Ambos amigos se despedían de sus compañeros, el mayor mantenía las manos en sus bolsillos, y la otra movía su mano como despedida momentánea. Cuando no llegó a seguir viendo el autobús bajo su mano y aun con la sonrisa miró a su amigo, sorprendiendo a verle serio.

― Shuuya-kun...― susurró mirándole confundida.

No dijo nada, se quedo mirando al frente. Sus manos estaban guardadas en los bolsillo de su chamarra, pero ahí se movían nerviosas, quería decirle. Miró a la chica y fue hablar, no lo iba a callar más, pero la voz de la mamá de ella le hizo callar.

― Que fantástico partido realizaron.

Dijo la mujer de cabello rojizo acercándose a ellos junto a su marido. Ella sonreía, él se mantenía serio.

― Mamá, papá. Muchas gracias por venir― dijo mirándoles con una sonrisa.

― Hola Sr. Sra. Fire― comentó con educación haciendo una leve reverencia cuando ambos adultos estaban cerca de ellos.

― No tienes porque actuar así, Shuuya. Te conocemos desde que eras así de niño, jaja.

― Un gusto volver a verte Shuuya. ¿Qué tal tus padres?

Las amables palabras de la mujer le tranquilizaron un poco, pero las palabras del hombre le alteraron y entristecieron un poco.

― Se encuentra bien, Sr. Gracias por preocuparse.

Quiso evitar el tema, no era momento para hablar sobre lo que sucede y sucedió en su familia. Dio un paso atrás inclinándose de nuevo.

― Ha sido genial verles. Pero ahora debo irme. Rosen... luego debemos platicar.

― ¿Ah? Claro, mas tarde nos vemos. Tengo que contarte unas cuantas cosas. Saluda a Yuka de mi parte.

Los adultos se ofrecieron a llevarle, pero el se negó. En silencio y mordiendo su labio puso rumbo al hospital.

 **/_·_·_·_/**

Los chicos se mantenían aun felices montados en el autobús. Los de primero en los asiento del fondo sostenían el trofeo, incluso avisaban al pequeño Shorin de que no dejara que cayera al suelo, que sí lo hacía tendría graves problemas.

― Sí, eso ya lo sé.

Un bache. Uno que hizo dar un pequeño salto al autobús, y con este que el trofeo se escurriera de sus manos. Menos mal que Kabeyama estaba atento y consiguió agarrar el trofeo con sus grandes manos. Unos asiento más adelante se encontraban los hermanos, con la pequeña felicitando al mayor.

― Gracias, pero es solo el comienzo de mi brillante carrera en este deporte.

En otro asiento la duda de porque Ichinose y Domon se marcharon tan de prisa en vez de volver con ellos cruzaba la mente del defensa número dos. La respuesta era sencilla. Su amigo, Nishigaki, les llamó a terminar el encuentro y ambos quisieron ir a darle la buena noticia. Aki confirmaba eso, a ella le dijeron que irían a por él.

― Aun así me parece un gran desperdicio. Debieron irse tras las fotos y las entrevistas.― decía Someoka con una sonrisa.

― No tiene nada de malo. Son bueno amigos desde que jugaban en norte América, es normal que quieran darle esa noticia.

El capitán tenía mucha razón, incluso Kazemaru estaba deseando poder hablar con sus amigos del atletismo para contarle en persona que habían ganado, seguro que ya lo sabía, pero quería decírselo él.

Los recuerdo era ahora el tema de conversación. Quien diría que un equipo con solo siete jugadores ha acabado llegando hasta donde están. También recordaban como nadie creía en ellos, y que amenazaron en cerrar el club. Nadie se defendió con el recuerdo de que Kido pensaba que su único oponente digno de ese equipo era Goenji. El susodicho no se escudo en recuerdos, sino en lo que de verdad sintió.

― Solo al principio, pero después del partido amistoso decidí enfrentar a todo el equipo para analizar sus habilidades.

Como no, no podía faltar los comentarios de Megane. Olvidaban algo muy importante, que fue su gran estrategia de retirada contra _Teikoku_ , fuela que hizo que Goenji regresara al campo de fútbol. Quien se sacrifico por el equipo, para que este llega hacer el éxito que es hoy, fue él. Ya... como que no.

― Resultaste ser un cobarde.

― Presumido.

Las palabras de su compañeros fueron como flechas que se le clavaron, pero para los demás un momento de diversión.

Entre sus recuerdos también estaban las escapadas de Ren, quien había dicho que era una chica y todo lo hacía para poder jugar al soccer.

― Sí... fue una sorpresa ver como se desprendía del pelo. Pensé que estaba loco― comentó divertido Matsuno.

― O cuando Bobby comenzó a zarandearlo, pensé que lo haría Someoka.

De nuevo las risas inundaron el autobús. Las risas pararon, y se llegó a escuchar como Aki estaba feliz por los chicos, ella siempre confió en ellos, sabía que ese día acabaría llegando pronto. Endo se levantó un poco de su asiento para poder ver a la chica con una sonrisa agradeciéndole.

― ¿Y díganme? ¿A que desafió se enfrentarán ahora? Ya que son los mejores a nivel nacional, cual sera su siguiente objetivo.

Las palabras de la castaña dieron rienda suelta a la imaginación de todos. Allí afuera había equipo a los que enfrentarse, en otras ciudades, en otras regiones, en otros continentes, en cada uno de esos lugares seguro que habrá equipos muy fuertes. La idea de enfrentarse al mundo ilusionó a todo, ese si que era una meta a lo grande. Endo, desde su asiento comenzó a temblar de emoción.

― Muy bien. ¡Jugaremos a nivel mundial! Asique debemos entrenar mucho.

― ¡Si!

 **/_·_·_·_/**

Ya en town Inazuma, Goenji entraba en la habitación de su hermana. Caminó hasta ponerse a su lado mientras sostenía un tulipán amarillo en su mano. Miraba a la pequeña con una sonrisa mientras le contaba que había ganado el torneo. Cerros sus ojos volviendo a su rostro serio de siempre mientras se daba la vuelta para cambiar la flor. Sostuvo el jarrón. Una leve voz... sorprendido y con lentitud comenzó a girar para ver a la pequeña. ¿era posible?

― Hermano...

Su cuerpo no reaccionaba, primero cayó el agua y después el jarrón. El sonido de este impactando contra el suelo fue lo que hizo que se moviera y fuera corriendo donde estaba ella colocándose junto a ella. Se acercaba con miedo de que fuera una lución. Con cuidado pasó una mano por su castaño cabello mirándole, viendo como por fin había abierto los ojos. La sonrisa de su pequeña hermana fue suficiente para que al gran Goenji se le acumularán las lágrimas.

― Yuka... mi equipo... ganó las finales― susurró haciendo paradas a no poder hablar por la emisión que sentía.

 **/_·_·_·_/**

Sentada en los asientos de atrás miraba por la ventana con una sonrisa. Este día no podía ir a mejor. Le había contado la verdad a sus amigos, había dado todo de sí en el partido, consiguió volver a dominar su hissatsu, volvía hacer ella y seguiría en _Raimon_ , ¿qué más podía pedir?

― Entonces... ¿Shuuya y tu sois "amigos"?

El tono con el que su madre pronunció esa ultima palabra altero e hizo sonrojara a la menor. Palabra que también tensaron al adulto que sostenía con mayor fuerza el volante.

― ¿¡Qu-qué dices!? ¡Shuuya-kun y yo solo somos amigos!― se apresuró a responder.

― Jajajaja vamos hija, no te enojes tanto. Quien se pica...

― Jum...

Se cruzó de brazos mirando a otro lado aun sonrojada. Eso no era cierto ellos no eran la clase de amigos a los que se refería su madre. Ellos solo eran amigos, amigos normales, amigos de la infancia, amigos del equipo, amigos, y punto. y no esos "amigos"

― Andrea... aun es muy joven para eso.

― Jajaj, vamos Katsu, sabe de sobra que esta en la edad.

Cada comentario de sus papas le hacía sonrojar mucho más. Con las mejillas sonrojadas e hinchada tomo el collar bajo su playera y chamarra para ver con una sonrisa las fotos en su interior. Lo había logrado, había logrado superar sus miedos, y esa gran barrera que se puso ante ella.

― Vamos, sino era eso, ¿de que quería platicar a solas con la niña?

La protesta de su madre le alteró e hizo que se sonrojara mucho más.

― ¡Mamá! ¡Ya! No somo nada más, solo amigos. Me querrá decir cualquier cosa. Para que lo sepas no es normal platicar de nuestras cosas frente a nuestros papás.

Su madre se giro para verle con una sonrisa picara levantando una ceja.

― Si es así... ¿por qué te sonrojas? ¿te dio fiebre de repente? Jajaja

― ¡Ah! ¡Mamá!

La risa de la mujer molestó a los otros dos presente en el auto. Cerró los ojos suspirando antes de abrirlo mirando por la ventana, ya que daba poco para llegar a la Town Inazuma. Abrió los ojos llegando a ver a lo lejos la torre de metal, una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, pero enseguida cambio a uno de sorpresa a ver como algo extraño aparecía en el cielo.

― ¿Qué es eso?

El fuerte ruido acompañado por esa potente luz asombro a la chica. Había caído cerca de la secundaria.

 **/_·_·_·_/**

Los chicos se encontraban en la entrada de la secundaria, todo estaba derrumbado, destrozado. ¿Quien había sido capaz de hacer todo aquello? Todos los edificios estaban por el piso, entre los escombro no se llegaba a ver nada. Solo la montaña de destrucción. ¿Qué había pasado?

― ¿Sois ustedes niños...?― la leve voz del director llamó la atención de todos. El anciano caminaba con dificultad acercándose a ellos.

― Sr. Director.

― Me da gusto verte, Endo...

― ¿Qué le sucedió a la escuela?

Extraterrestres. Solo una palabra que llamó la atención de todos. Habían sido unos extraterrestres que vinieron a destruirles. Los chicos se miraban entre ellos dudando de las palabras de su director. Como iban hacer extraterrestres. El sonido de uno de los escombro moviéndose llamó la atención de todos. El Sr. Furukabu salí de debajo de los enormes trozos que antes formaban parte de la secundaria. Apresurados se acercaron al anciano, viéndole sorprendido y extrañados, pero la sorpresa fue mayor a ver al legendario **Inazuma Eleven** por los suelos. ¿Qué se suponía que había pasado aquí mientras ellos jugaban la final?

― ¿Por qué?...

― ¿Quién les pudo haber hecho esto?

― ¿Se encuentran bien?

― ¡Resistan por favor!

Con estos gritos todos fueron corriendo donde los ancianos para ayudarles a parararse o comprobar que lo pudieran hacer. Natsumi fue corriendo con Batora, el cual se encontraba agotado y de rodillas.

― Hicimos todo lo posible para luchar contra los extraterrestres. Jugamos como ustedes para detenerlos, no queríamos decepcionarlos.

― ¿Jugar como nosotros? ¿De que estas hablando? ¿¡Enserio les atacaron unos extraterrestres!?

La historia del director comenzaba hacer creída por los jóvenes, ¿en verdad habían luchado contra extraterrestres? Todos estaba malheridos, agotados aun así consiguieron contar sobre esos chicos que fueron a desafiarles a un partido de fútbol soccer. Un sonido se hizo presente en el lugar, era muy extraño. Como si un auto de gran peso se acercara a ellos, o algo muy parecido. No sabían a donde mirar, de donde venía ese ruido, y lo más importante, ¿ de que era? Kido fue el primero en darse cuenta, algo negro con brillos morados se acercaba a su capitán. Segundos antes de que pudieran darle le aviso, el portero cubrió su cara con temor, pero esos objetos no iban a por él. Se elevaron antes de poder rozar al castaño, en lo más alto se unieron formando un triangulo, comenzaron a bajar haciendo círculos. Cuando rozaron uno de los escombros de ese relámpago tan característico de _Raimon_ una niebla morada y negra surgió, ahora unos tentáculos de luz y acabaron con una explosión que cegó a los presentes. El humo comenzó a disiparse y volver de donde habían salido, pero esta vez, no esta solos. Dos chicos y una chica se encontraba frente a ellos, sus rostros serios comenzaban a impartir un pequeño terror en los jugadores. ¿Quiénes eran ellos? ¿Y esas ropas? Unos trajes completos ajustados al cuarto, el de la chica, la tela cubría todo su cuerpo, a partir de sus piernas el pantalón se hacía un poco más ancho uniéndose con las botas. El chico de cabello verde con un traje ajustado a su pecho, pero de pantalones y mangas anchas. El de él, y el de la chica eran de un tono grisáceo y marfil por algunas partes. El otro chico tenía un uniforme parecido, solo que el suyo era azul con las mangas largas y pantalones cortos y de diferente tonalidad. Lo único que tenían en común los tres era esas cuerdas que cruzaba su pecho y en el centro se encontraba un pequeña esfera.

― Señorita Natsumi, son esos sujetos. Ellos nos desafiaron a un partido de fútbol.

Asustado e impresionado, Endo miraba a los tres chicos. ¿Eran ellos los extraterrestres? El chico de cabello verde, que parecía el líder, miraba con superioridad, y aburrimiento al portero. Una sonrisa malvada se dibujo en sus labios antes de comenzar hablar:

― Venimos de un planeta lejano llamado _Alien_ , somos los mensajeros de nuestra galaxia― hablaba con voz profunda, decidida y con autoridad―. No queremos ser descorteces, por eso actuaremos de acuerdo con su sistema con el propósito de mostrarles nuestras verdaderas habilidades. Arreglaremos todo por medio del fútbol― hizo una pausa para levantar el balón negro y morado que tenía bajo su píe. Lo agarró con una mano mostrándolo aun serio―. Soccer― con un leve movimiento le pasó el balón a la chica de cabello rosado que comenzó a jugar con él―. Es decir usaremos ese método para elegir un indiscutible ganador. Asique comuniquelen el siguiente aviso a quien consideren expertos en esto:― una nueva pausa, esta vez para controlar el balón, que le era devuelto por el otro chico. Lo dejo bajo su píe y miró a los presente con una sonrisa malvada―. Si no nos derrotan en un partido de fútbol soccer. La tierra dejara de existir.

― Ahora entiendo. Por eso desafiaron al **Inazuma Eleven** a un partido― de nuevo comenzó a temblar, esta vez por la rabia que se acumulaba en su cuerpo―. Perfecto... ¡Entonces les daremos una paliza!

Endo estaba enojado. No podían usar al fútbol de esa forma, eso no era fútbol y no pensaba dejar que ese chico de pelo verde hiciera lo que quisiera. Con burla volvió a sonreír, ¿es que no se daba cuenta? Su duelo había acabado, su secundaria estaba derrumbado, no jugarían más con ellos. Con soberbia comenzó a reírse de ellos, causando mayor frustración entre los humanos.

― No me importa si son extraterrestres, no dejare que esto se quede así. ¡Destruyeron nuestra escuela!

― Someoka... amigos― sonrío a ver como sus amigos pensaba igual que él y que estaban dispuesto a pelear―. Vamos a demostrarle nuestro estilo de fútbol.

― Si.

Esa osadía enfado al líder de los extraterrestres. No había necesidad de que mostrarán nada. Todo estaba sentenciado. _Raimon_ había perdido su batalla, bueno, solo era un decir, eso no se podía conocer como batalla. El balón volvió a a brillar, su color se intensifico y comenzó a girar sobre si mismo mientras se levantaba y unos brillos morados junto a un remolino del mismo color se introducía en el objeto, aumentando la velocidad. Un leve chut, ni siquiera parecía eso, solo lo empujo. Pero eso fue suficiente para que fuera directo a Endo, y sin oportunidad de sacar su _Mano Demoníaca_ el viento y fuerza que desprendía el balón hizo que todos cayeran al piso. El balón fue directo a la sede del club, haciendo que cayera en mil pedazos.

De la misma forma que llegaron se fueron, no tenían nada más que hacer. La discusión era presente entre los chicos, ¿qué era ese poder? Ni siquiera la _Mano Demoníaca_ había podido con él. En verdad no fue así. No es que destruyera la hissatsu, si no que no pudo ver la trayectoria del balón, no hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Con dolor miraban como su club había sido destruido, ese que le contó tanto por mantener en píe... ahora estaba en los suelos. Ese tiro era aterrador, solo un disparo de ese balón negro había hecho todo eso, no habían visto unos tiros tan fuertes en sus vidas. Dos llamadas rompieron la discusión, una para Aki, era Ichinose. En el _Kidokawa_ también habían estado, y ellos llegaron tardes. La otra para Natsumi, era el presidente de la junta con una información muy valiosa.

― Por favor, dime, ¿donde te encuentras ahora?

― Después te explicare. En estos momentos los extraterrestres aparecieron en la secundaria _Kashamino_.

― ¿En _Kashamino_?

― ¿Ah? ¿Ellos están en la secundaria _Kashamino_?

No había tiempo que perder, tenían que ir a echarle una mano. Esto no se quedaría con una derrota.

 _ _ **/_·_·_·_/**__

 _ _ **Ese día... ese día tenía que haber sido uno donde todos celebraríamos nuestra victoria. Donde iríamos al restaurante del entrenador a ponernos las botas y para acabar el día todos volveríamos a jugar al fútbol... No fue tan distinto a lo que había pensado, jugar sí que juguemos, pero contra extraterrestres. Goenji y yo lleguemos un poco tarde a la secundaria**__ **Kashamino** **,** _ _ **aun así le íbamos a demostrar de que estaba echo el**__ **Raimon** _ **.**_

 _ _ **Nos dieron una paliza. Daba igual cuantas veces nos levantáramos, siempre nos volvían a echar al piso. Daba igual cuantas hissatsu usáramos, para ellos no era hisstus. Daba igual cuanto sudor y sangre echáramos, pera ellos esto no era ni un miserable calentamiento.**__

 _ _ **No duró mucho el encuentro, tras miles de balonazos, esa velocidad, todo el poder que derrochaban... nos superaban. Y la forma más gráfica fue ver como esa secundaria era derribado por nuestra derrota. Aun tengo grabado a fuego, como el solo impacto de un balón en la fachada hizo que todo cayera y se convirtiera en nada.**__

 _ _ **Continuará...**__


	3. CAPITULO 002

**_Inazuma eleven no es de mi propiedad, estos pertenecen a LEVEL-5_**

 ** _·Una nueva Aventura T-2·_**

* * *

 ** __Capitulo 002__**

De nuevo había vuelto a llegar tarde. Atónitos, sin poder comprender porque les tenía que pasar esto a ellos, con la poca luz de la noche, vieron su secundaria derrumbado y destrozado.

― Esto... no puede ser.

Domon e Ichinose miraban con tristeza los escombros antes de mirar a su espalda, encontrando el rostro serio pero triste de su amiga. No les dijo nada, no hacían faltas las palabras, solo había que ver lo sucedido. En verdad los extraterrestres atacaron el _Raimon_ y perdieron. Domon no podía aguantar más, se dejo caer al piso por todo los sentimiento que le golpearon de repente, sobre todo el de la duda. ¿Por qué les sucedía esto a ellos? Ellos ganaron el torneo hace unas horas, ¿por qué ahora esto? Ichinose miró a su amigo sin saber que decirle, pero mucho menos sabía que decirle a Aki, y menos cuando vio esa lágrima acumulada en su ojo. Quería animarle, volver a bromear como siempre hacía, decir algo al revés para que ella le corrigiera. Pero ahora... las palabras no querían salir. Mejor dejar las tonterías para otro momento.

― ¿En donde están los muchachos?

―Hicieron pedazo a nuestro equipo. Las hissatsu de todos no hicieron efecto durante el partido― el llanto amenazaba con salir, aun así les seguiría contando, aunque su voz comenzara a temblarle―. Endo y Goenji están lastimados, pero algunos compañeros tuvieron que ser hospitalizados.

― ¡Sí tan solo hubiéramos llegado a tiempo!― se lamentaba Domon golpeando con fuerza el piso.

Por más que dijera eso, no habría servido para nada. ¿Qué habrían echo ellos dos solos? O ¿En qué podrían haber ayudado? Incluso Endo cayó. No... aunque ellos hubieran estado nada abría cambiado. Bueno, una cosa sí, ellos también estarían en el hospital.

 **/_·_·_·_/**

― Um...

Un leve protestó se escuchó desde la cama. Su rostro mostraba dolor, frustración, incluso algo de temor. Sus ojos comenzaron abrirse poco a poco. ¿Donde estaba?... es su cuarto... ¿¡Ah! ¿Y Leeze? Trató de levantarse rápido, pero su movimiento brusco solo dejo notar la leve lesión que tenia en el brazo a notar una punzada. Lo agarró con fuerza mordiendo su labio inferior. Sentada en la cama miraba las sabanas sin saber que hacer, en su mente solo aparecía los recuerdos del partido, como uno a uno iban cayendo, como por más que lo intentara no había forma humana de volver a levantarse, y todo acabo con la decepción y todos sus amigos por los suelos. Agarró con fuerza la manta bajo su mano rabiosa. ¿Por qué pasaba todo esto ahora? ¿por qué?...

En otro lugar de Inazuma había otro chico como ella. Endo, triste y lleno de rabia sostenía la foto de su abuelo mientras le miraba. Había fallado, le había fallado a todos, como capitán y como portero. ¿Qué se supone que deben hacer ahora? _Raimon_ nunca se rinde, pero... ¿por más que lo intenten no van a logar nada?... intentó retener el llanto, pero era imposible. Usando la foto de su abuelo para ocultar sus lágrimas se dejo llevar por sus sentimientos.

No podía quedarse todo el día llorando, tenía que levantarse. Ellos nunca se dan por vencidos. Aun en pijama bajo a la cocina comenzando a comer toneladas inhumadas de *onigiris. Tragaba e introducía otro en su boca, en ambas manos tenía uno. Mientras desayunaba podía escuchar las noticias. Hablaban de lo sucedido desde ayer, como todas las secundarias iban siendo derribados uno a uno. Como las victimas y/o testigos afirmaban que había sido obra de los extraterrestre, unos que afirmaban venir de un lejano planeta llamado Alien. Aki preocupada por su amigo fue a ver como se encontraba, y por la forma de comer, aun sigue frustrado.

― Endo...

Las leves palabras de la chica hicieron que levantara la cabeza para verle confundido, su madre le confirmo que le había ido a ver porque estaba preocupada por él.

― Y... ¿ya te sientes mejor?

― ¿Qué ha pasó del partido?...

Bajo las manos al igual que su tono, ya no era ese enérgico y gritón que todos conocían. No sabía como decirle que sus amigos estaban en el hospital. Acabo encontrando la forma de hacerlo y la única respuesta del chico fue levantarse lo más rápido que pudo para ir corriendo a su cuarto a cambiarse y bajar para salir corriendo al hospital. Tenía que verles, tenía que ver como estaban todos sus amigos.

― ¡Aguarda Endo!

Le llamó Aki, pero este parecía no llegar a escucharle ya que continuaba corriendo. Llegaron al hospital, a la habitación de sus amigos. Shido, Matsuno, Handa, Sombra, Shorin... todos ellos encamados, algunos con solo vendas, otros con unos extraños caparazones para impedir el movimiento de sus hombros.

― Endo descuida, no resultó ser nada grave, amigo. No tenías porque molestarte en venir al hospital.

Quiso relajarle, verle tan serio y al mismo tiempo preocupado era muy extraño en su capitán.

― Él tiene razón.

― Es cierto. Por falta de preparación nos lesionamos. ¡Capitán vamos a entrenar de inmediato!― comentaba Shorin frustrado y enfadado. Quería levantarse, pero no pudo hacer muchos movimientos hasta que el dolor volvió a él.

― Shorin, no te levantes, estas débil.― con cuidado le ayudo a volver a costarse.

Los comentarios iguales a los del menor comenzaban a resonar, todos estaban igual que el pequeño, todos querían lugar, todos querían seguir jugando, llevarse la venganza contra ese Leeze, debían entrenar pero sus lesiones...

― Entiendo a la perfección como se sienten. Aunque primero tienen que recuperarse. Yo me encargaré de esos extraterrestres. ― lo notó, notó que no estaban bien y tenía que animarles como fuera

Aki se dio cuenta. Lo decía de todo corazón, pero al igual que los demás, Endo también esta molesto y frustrado.

 **/_·_·_·_/**

Salia del despacho de su padre suspirando agotado. De nuevo esa conversación. Obligado por su padre tubo que ir al hospital a revisar que los partidos de ayer no le hubiera causado ninguna lesión, aunque él se sentía bien, un poco adolorido por los golpes, pero nada nuevo, tubo que ir. Agotado por toda la charla que tuvieron caminaba para salir del hospital. Las cosas no se quedarían como estaban, y sabía que él tampoco se quedaría parado, y seguro que estaba allí.

― Muchas gracias.

La voz de la chica hizo que se deteniera y mirara a su espalda viendo como la chica salía de una consulta cerrando la puerta y se quedo leyendo unos papeles. Le preocupo, ¿le pasó algo grave ayer? Espero donde estaba que ella levantara la cabeza, no tardo en suceder, le miró sorprendida por unos segundo antes de sonreír y acercarse a él.

― ¿Te sucede algo?

Ni un hola, buenos días, o cualquier tipo de saludo. Quería saber como se encontraba, ya habrá tiempo de saludos más tarde.

― Buenos días a ti también― dijo irónica frente a él―. Tranquilo, todo esta bien. Solo una revisión cotidiana, por lo de ayer. Ya sabes como son mis papas.

Aun que le sonreía y sus palabras sonaban a verdaderas no eran totalmente así. Sí, era una revisión por lo de ayer, su hombro, no estaba tan mal, pero lo mejor sería reposar y mantenerlo vendado, pero no era solo eso. En el segundo partido que tuvieron volvió a sentirlo, volvió a sentir ese peso en su espalda y dolor en el brazo derecho. En su momento no le dio importancia, y más porque es el hombro derecho el que tiene vendado, pero con lo que sabe de su padre no esta tranquila, quiso hacerse unas pruebas sobre eso, pero hasta dentro de unas semanas no estarían los resultados. No quería contarle sobre su problema en el hombro o el posible problema de corazón. Le conoce, sabe que le cubriría las veces que hiciera falta, pero si eso le ponía en peligro no le cubriría, y ella quiere volver al terreno de juego, quiere volver a enfrentarse al _Tormenta Géminis._

Ambos amigos caminaba al lado del otro. Una pequeña conversación refiriéndose a las pruebas de ambos, y la noticia que Yuka había despertado. Aparte de eso no continuaron hablando, cada uno callaba algo que quería contarle al otro, pero no era el momento. Llegaron a la secundaria, lo miraban con tristeza y rabia. Continuaron caminando entre los escombros para llegar donde la sede, donde claramente, él estaba ahí. Se detergieron frente a él y Aki mientras sonreía.

Al otro lado esta Kido con su hermana, no solo ellos pensaron que aquel era el mejor lugar para encontrarse.

―Supuse que estarían aquí. Aunque este lugar sea un desastre, les preocupa, no es así.

Era Natsumi. Natsumi había llegado donde los demás y con pena se agacho a tomar el letrero del club mientras le quitaba el polvo. No había quedado nada. Aparte del letrero y un balón que tenía Endo entre sus manos. Las otras dos gerente se acercaron a ella mientras los cuatro jugadores mostraba sus frustraciones con la mirada.

― El instituto _Alien_ pagará por esto. El fútbol no es en absoluto destruir cosas o hacer daños a los demás, claro que no. Voy a enseñarles a esos extraterrestre cual es el fútbol soccer de verdad― sus palabras de enojo y molestia llegaron a sus compañeros, ellos sentían lo mismo.

― Vamos, Endo. Pienso igual que tú.

― Yo también, y he venido por lo mismo. Juguemos otra vez contra esa gente. Juguemos y les derrotaremos sin piedad.

― No pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras tratan de esa forma el fútbol soccer.

Las miradas decididas de los tres alegraron al castaño, sabía que no estaba solo, pero escucharles le subió mucho el animo, y no solo a él, si no a las chicas y el resto del equipo que se encontraba tras ellos.

― Nosotros también nos apuntamos― la voz de Someoka fue la que hizo que todos se dieran cuenta de que estaban ahí―. Hay que ver como eres. Que son unos extraterrestres, necesitamos algo más que un a por ellos con esa gente.

Endo comenzó a reír. Kido y Rosen le miraba con pequeña sonrisa, y Goenji, bueno, una de sus caras, siendo tan serio como es, es casi imposible descifrarlo.

― Pero Endo es siempre así, da igual el rival, jamas da un paso atrás. Y yo tampoco pienso retroceder.

― Entonces el equipo del _Raimon_ ya tiene un nuevo reto.

― Osea, conque de verdad vamos a jugar contra unos extraterrestres, eh.

― Sí, les vamos a dar una paliza, esos no saben con quien se enfrentan.

Con tanto animo y felicidad la miradas de todos quedaron fijas en el de cabello verde que comenzaba a temblar, ¿tendría que ir al baño? Que ba, nada de eso. Esta erosionado, también era miembro del equipo y pensaba acabar con ellos. Megane por su parte seguía en su mundo, el grandioso Megane les daría su ayuda una vez más, pero solo porque la noticia de los primeros en derrotar a unos extraterrestre saldría en los libros de historia, que sino nada. Pero toda esta emociona tenia una pega: faltaban compañeros. ¿Qué harían? ¿jugar sin ellos o perder tiempo esperando a que se recuperen?

―Ya pero... tenemos que jugar.

Quería volver a jugar con todos, esa venganza era propiedad de cada uno de los compañeros que estaban en el hospital, pero... no podía dejar que Lezen y sus compañeros siguieran haciendo lo que quisieran.

― Exacto. Tenéis que jugar.

La voz autoritaria del entrenador se hizo hueco. Hibiki y el Sr. director fueron en la búsqueda de los muchachos, y ya que lo habían encontrado les guiaron hasta el **Salón Relámpago.** Lo mas lógico sería lo que pensó Endo, pero nada de entrenamiento, era una cosa aun mayor. Bajaron las escaleras de siempre, pero su destino no eran las habitaciones de entrenamiento, sino que se montaron en algo parecido a un elevador. Dentro de aquel lugar los chicos miraba a su alrededor confundidos y extrañados. ¿Desde cuando estaba esto aquí? Un pitido les informó que habían llegado a su destino, pocos segundos después las puertas se abrieron dejando ver al presidente de la junta frente a una pantalla que cubría gran parte de la pared frete a ellos. Bigas, ordenadores, unos suelos de metal, esto era casi como una guarida secreta.

― Me alegro que todos vosotros restéis sanos y salvo― les saludo el hombre mirando a los chicos―. Escuchad, no hay el menor tiempo que perder. Esta claro que esa gente piensa seguir destruyendo secundarias tras otra. Por lo tanto nuestro deber es reunir el equipo más fuerte de todo el planeta antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

Las palabras del Sr. Raimon llamaron la atención de todos comenzando a murmurar sobre este hecho. Endo no se dio cuenta hasta que Goenji coloco su mano sobre el hombro de primero haciéndole un gesto con la cabeza. Ver como todos estaban así de animados no había duda.

― Y una vez formado tenéis que derrotar a la instituto _Alien_.

― Sr. Raimon, deje que nosotros nos encarguemos de eso. Sí, nosotros lo haremos. Amigos, adelante, somos los mejores del país y seremos los mejores del universo.

Con entusiasmo todos levantaron sus puños felices, volverían a luchar contra ellos, conseguirían encontrar jugadores increíbles y formarían el equipo más poderoso de todos los tiempo.

― Partid en cuento lo tengáis todo preparado. Os deseo buena suerte.

Un momento... ¿qué quería decir eso? ¿Hibiki no les acompañaría? Por lo que se ve no. El entrenador tendrá que quedarse para realizar algo que el presidente de la junta le ha pedido. Entonces... tendrán que enfrentarse ellos solos a todos los obstaculizo que se le cruce.

― ¿Pero qué dice? Nos volvemos a quedar sin entrenador.

― Sr. Raimon...

― No por favor, no quiero quedarme sin entrenador.

― Pues yo tampoco quiero.

Intentaron rogar porque el entrenador se quedar. Incluso Kabeyama y Kurimatsu trataron de llegar a su punto más sensible poniéndose frente a ellos con las lágrimas saltadas. Pero nada fusionaría. Hibiki tenía otro asunto, pero aun así no dejarían al equipo sin un adulto que les guíe. De nuevo el pitido del ascensor, se abrieron las puertas dejando ver a una mujer de largo cabello y ojos verde agua.

― Os presento a vuestra nueva entrenador, la Srta. Hitomiko Kira.

Espera... ¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Una nueva entrenadora!?

― Sr. Raimon, esto es un poco...― agarró el mechón que reposaba sobre su hombro echándolo para atrás con aires de grandeza―. Decepcionante. Una cosa es que me diga que el equipo necesita un entrenador, y otra muy distinta tener que ir recogiendo chavales por ahí. ¿Me quieres decir que de verdad le va a confiar el futuro de la tierra a estos niños? Porque ya le ha derrotado la instituto _Alien_ , ¿no?

― No me agrada...― susurró Rosen viendo como la mujer no paraba de menospreciarles, y no era la única, a todos le molestaron sus palabras.

― Por eso mismo les ganaremos. En el primero nos vencieron, pero en el segundo les venceremos nosotros.

Las palabras del castaño le cogieron por sorpresa, no mostró ningún signo de sorpresa, solo miro a su espalda desafiante, viendo a todos juntos y organizados, y lo más importante de todo, con una mirada decidida en los rostros de todos.

―Veo que crees en lo que dices, pero mi juego no se parece en nada a lo que habéis estado practicando hasta ahora― no dejo su tono de superioridad. Un rápido giro con todo su cuerpo a acompañándolo con unos elegantes movimientos de cabeza, hizo bailar a su cabello con elegancia. Cuando quedo mirando a los chicos les vio sería y retadora―. Mejor que esteis preparado.

 **/_·_·_·_/**

Todos estaban ansiosos por recibir la llamada del Sr. Raimon. Con esa llamada comenzaría todo e irían a por Leeze y su equipo. Esto implicaría que estarían una temporada fuera de casa, por lo que Goenji quiso dejarle algo parecido a un sustituto a su hermanita. Era un peluche, uno enorme con forma de oso y de tono rosado. Cuando llegó la pequeña estaba durmiendo, pero aun así le contó para que era el oso. Lo dejo sentado en aquel taburete donde pasó horas y horas esperando a que despertara. Se quedo un poco más, sonriendo por ver a su hermana a salvo. Se encontraba fuera del cuarto, miraba a la pequeña con una sonrisa antes de querer cerrar la puerta, pero no llegó hacerlo. Tres hombres se colocaron frente a él, unos hombres de piel verdosa y que ocultaba sus ojos con unas extrañas gafas.

― Goenji Shuuya, ¿Verdad? Queríamos hablar contigo.

― ¿Quines son ustedes?

― Somos unas personas que cumplimos la voluntad de la instituto _Alien_. Y queremos pedirte que nos hagas un favor.

Las palabras del hombre le sorprendieron de la peor forma. ¿Cómo que un favor? ¿El instituto _Alien_? Enseguida reacciono, miró de reojo dentro de la habitación y su rostro cambio a uno de enfado y rabia mientras miraba aquellos hombres. Sin decir ni una palabra y relajando sus fracciones cerro la puerta.

 **/_·_·_·_/**

En su habitación comenzó a preparar su bolsa. Sería mejor tenerla preparada, cuanto antes llegara mejor. Guarda la equipacion, unas camisetas limpias, un neceser con todo lo básico que necesita una chica a su edad. Miró la bolsa pensando que aun faltaba algo. Las botas estaban, las zapatillas en la entrada para ponérselas a salir, el chanda lo llevaba puesto. ¿Qué más necesitaba? Miró a su espalda a escuchar como Dabo abría a puerta puerta a empujes, en su coba sostenía la correa.

― Ey chico...― le sonreía mientras acariciaba su cabeza―. Tienes que aprovechar al máximo el tiempo que este aquí. Pronto me iré con los demás a impedir que le instituto _Alien_ siga destruyendo secundarias.

Era estúpido, pero a ella le gustaba contarle las cosas a sus mascotas. Les extrañaría mucho. Se puso en píe estirándose mientras cerraba los ojos. Al abrirlo fijo su vista en el libro familiar. Al final no pudo leer todo lo que escribió su hermanos... ¿les sería de ayuda? No lo sabía, pero lo mejor era echarlo, por si acaso. Si no era útil al menos tendría un entretenimiento en los largos viajes.

Su celular comenzó a sonar. Había llegado la hora.

"Amigos, volved al instituto enseguida. La intituto _Alien_ ha atacado de nuevo, esta vez en la antigua capital."

Todos recibieron la llamada, y no tardaron mucho en poner rumbo a la secundaria. Corría lo más rápido que podía, pero un ladrido hizo que se detuviera a unas pocas calles de su casa.

― ¡Dabo! Vuelve a casa. Ahora― le ordeno, pero este solo se sentó en el suelo soltando el trapo que llevada en la boca. Uno azul y Amarillo, y aun lado se podía leer el nombre del _Raimon_ ―. Ah... ¡Oye! No puedes venir conmigo. Vamos, tengo prisa― molesta tomo al cachorro de su collar tirando suavemente de él para que le siguiera de regreso a casa.

 **/_·_·_·_/**

Ya se encontraba en la base de operaciones, tal como decidieron llamar a ese lugar oculto del **Salón Relámpago**. En la gran pantalla veían y escuchaba como en la noticia daban la noticia de como los extraterrestre habían atacado en la inauguración de una estatua por la paz mundial. Esta vez, Leeze y compañía no se conformaron con destruir lo que había a su paso, si no que tuvieron que llevarse al ministro Zaizen. En ese momento se escuchó las puertas del elevador abrirse llamando la atención de todos, sobre todo de la entrenadora a ver quien era.

― Goenji.

― Sí. Me demore, lo lamento.

El de cabello crema se colocó con los demás, junto a su amiga, la cual le miraba con una leve sonrisa a recordar que siempre llegaba tarde.

― Según las noticias el primer ministro fue secuestrado por un grupo desconocido, y al parecer este grupo esta relacionado con el instituto _Alien_.

Las palabras del presidente inquietaron a Goenji. Estaba hablando... ¿de las misma personas que fueron a verle? Extrañada por la reacción de su amigo le miró preocupada, pero las palabras de la entrenadora Hitomiko y el presidente les saco de sus pensamientos haciendo que mirara hacía ellos. ¿La Caravana Inazuma?

Tuvieron que volver a subir en otro elevador para ir a otro piso. La puerta se abrió automáticamente cuando estaban frente a ella. No se veía nada ahí. Las luces tardaron unos pocos segundo en ser dadas, con sorpresa todos miraron esa caravana con los tonalidades de _Raimon_ y decorada muy... _Raimon_.

― Esta es la Caravana Inazuma. Esta equipada con todo lo necesario para que sirva como base de operaciones rodante.

Todos miraban asombrados e ilusionado la caravana. A falta de una sede, una base siempre estaba bien. Habían pensado en todo, incluso su viejo cartel estaba en la entrada, esto si que era genial. La confirmación de este hecho por el entrenador ilusiono mucho a la mayoría, incluso casi aplastan al capitán a echarse sobre él mientras le agradecía al entrenador Hibiki. Furukabu sería el conductor de la caravana. Ya estaba todo adentro, y los chicos afuera en fila escuchando las ultimas palabras de su entrenador.

― Estoy seguro de que ganaréis al instituto Alien. Lo sé porque creo en todos vosotros.

― ¡Si!

― ¡Muchachos! Todos arriba.

Disididos a ganar comenzaron a subir uno a uno, antes de que todos estuvieran arriba los ladridos de un perro comenzaron a ser escuchados, cada vez se acercaban más. Rosen se levanto de su asiento, entremedias de Someoka y Goenji, a tener un mal presentimiento.

― ¿Pero qué hace aquí este perro?

Pregunto desde fuera Ichinose a ver como el cachorro de pelaje cremas y patas morrones no paraba de correr un lado a otro, rebosaba felicidad.

― Pero si es el perro de Rosen. El que sabe jugar al fútbol― hablo Endo asombrado y al mismo tiempo sorprendido de que estuviera ahí.

― ¡Dabo!― la voz autoritaria de la chica hizo que el cachorro subiera sin ningún permiso para comenzar a saltar junto a su dueña.

― ¿Qué es todo esto, Fire?

La voz de la entrenadora tenso a la chica. Anda que había tardado en meterse en problema. Intentó excusarse de miles de forma, pero la seriedad de la mujer le hacía entender que por más que lo intentará no le iba a creer. Rápidamente se inclino frente a los adulto.

― ¡Lo lamento mucho! Lo intente dejar en casa, pero me ha acabado siguiendo hasta aquí...

― Si es tan bueno rastreando podríamos dejar que oliera algo del primer ministro, seguro que así le encontramos― bromeó Kurimatsu mientras acariciaba al cachorro.

― También podríamos dejar que oliera a Leeze, seguro que así sabríamos donde esta en cada momento― se unió a la broma Domon.

Rosen, aun inclinada mordía su labio inferior a escuchar todos los comentarios de sus amigos. Sobretodo como Endo les aseguraba que sabía jugar fútbol.

― ¡Ya vas!― el grito de la entrenadora hizo que todo se callan―. Estamos apunto de luchar contra el instituto _Alien_ ¿y sólo piensan en bromear con el perro? Esto es serio.

Todos se quedaron callados algo arrepentidos por todo lo que acaban de hacer. Era cierto. Tenían algo más importante que hacer... ya jugarían con el cachorro después. No tenían tiempo para dejar que Rosen fuera a casa a dejar a Dabo, y tampoco se podían permitir perder a un jugador, por lo que la decisión fue sencilla. Dabo iría con ellos. Todos se volvieron a colocar en sus puertos. Los clib de los cinturones comenzaron a sonar uno tras otro.

― La Caravana Inazuma esta lista.

Esa palabras de la entrenadora fueron suficiente para hacer que la plataforma donde estaba subida la caravana comenzara a elevarse. Como si de una película se tratase el piso que componía el campo de fútbol de la secundaria comenzó a separarse, dejando ver una rampa, rampa que usaron para salir disparados y poner rumbo a su nuevo destino.

 **/_·_·_·_/**

En un centro de operaciones muy diferente al de los chicos, los guarda espaldas del primer ministro Zaizen debatían sobre lo sucedido y como, por más que tratan de averiguarlo no lo encuentran.

― Pues le encontraremos sin falta. Porque salvar a mi padre es nuestra misión. Es el deber de los _SP Fixers_

Dijo con determinación una chica de cabello rosado y ojos grisáceo con un pequeño toque azul mientras miraba rabiosa uno de esos balones negros.

 **Continuará...**

* * *

*Onigiri: "bola de arroz" que se rellena con diferentes ingredientes, es una comida muy común en japón.


	4. CAPITULO 003

_**Inazuma eleven no es de mi propiedad, estos pertenecen a LEVEL-5**_

 _ **·Una nueva Aventura T-2·**_

* * *

 _ **_Capitulo 3_**_

― ¿Acaso no saben quienes somos?

Protestaba Someoka mientras pateaba molesto una piedrecita. _Raimon_ había llegado a Nara, al parque donde Leeze y sus compinches secuestraron al primer ministro. En la entrada del parque se encuentra un agente que les impide pasar, después de todo no pueden dejar pasar a cualquiera en la escena del crimen. Unos metros alejados de la entrada los muchachos se encuentran sentados en unas escaleras pensando en como podrían entrar.

― Natsumi, ¿tú papá no podría hacer nada?― Preguntó Haruna mirando a la castaña.

― Lo dudo mucho...

― ¡Ah! ¡Qué rabia!― Protesto a gritos el capitán mientras se levantaba―. Tenemos que entrar sea como sea.

― Si eso ya... ¿pero que piensas hacer?

Las palabras de Kazemaru dejaron al castaño sin argumento, suspirando se sentó apoyando sus codos en sus rodillas y sus mejillas en las palmas de sus manos mientras suspira. Todos en silencio pensaban en como poder entrar y burlar la seguridad del recinto.

― ¿Qué hacéis ahí parados?― La voz de la entrenadora hizo que los chicos levantaran la cabeza para verle.

― Vera, es que...

― ¿Así queréis llegar hacer el mejor equipo? Ahí sentados no vais a encontrar la forma de entrar. Vamos, en marcha.

Algunos nerviosos y otros comenzando a enojarse por la orden de la mujer se levantaron para separarse y busca la manera de entrar

― Tsk, ya me estoy hartando de tantas ordenes. ¿Es que ella no puede hacer nada?― protestaba Someoka cruzándose de brazos.

― Vamos Someoka... después de todo somos nosotros quienes queremos entrar... ¿no?― dijo Endo para intentar colmar al delantero.

― Aun así... desde que esta con nosotros no para de mandar... ¿somo sus esclavos o que?― ahora era Rosen quien se quejaba en susurro mientras se fijaba en el alrededor de la pared grisácea que separaba el camino del parque.

Los grupos caminaban por todo el alrededor intentando encontrar cualquier hueco por donde entrar. Pero las verjas no tenían ni un agujero, las paredes eran demasiado altas como para saltar por encima. No había otra manera de entrar que no fuera por la puerta principal.

― Ah, Endo, ya habéis vuelto― dijo Aki mirándoles con una sonrisa.

― ¡Capitán! Tenemos una idea para entra― comentó un entusiasta Kurimatus mientras sostenía la correa de Dabo.

― ¿Ah? ¿Qué hace aquí Dabo?

Rosen miraba sin entender porque habían sacado de la caraba al cachorro.

― Esto no me parece buena idea...― susurró Ichinose escondido tras unos arbustos con algunos.

― Si le tiene miedo a un perrito seguro que le tiene mucho más miedo a Dabo.― dijo Haruna muy convencida en su plan.

Mientras que ellos investigaban llegaron a escuchar como dos señoras hablaban de como ese agente había salido corriendo cuando una niña paso a su lado con un cachorrito y este se acerco a él ladrando. Si le temía a los perros pequeños seguro que con Dabo salia corriendo enseguida.

― ¿Listo?...― susurro Rosen mientras miraba al cachorro que le contesto con una ladrido―. No te subas en él... solo ladra y corre a su alrededor, si lo haces bien te doy unas cuantas. ¿Si?― Dijo enseñándole una chuche canina―. Tres... dos... uno... ya― Lanzó el balón por donde estaba el guardia parado y a los segundos silbo haciendo que el cachorro fuera tras el balón.

El balón llegó donde el agente, el cual lo miraba extrañado y sorprendido, pero su sorpresa cambio a terror cuando escucho los ladridos del perro acercándose a él. Mientras gritaba cosas como: _"¡No, alejate de mi!" "¡Ayuda!"_ y de más comenzó a correr alejándose de su puesto. Felices y algunos asombrados fueron corriendo a la entrada para entrar rápido.

― ¡Genial Dabo!

― Al final a servido de algo...― Susurró la entrenadora entrando con los muchachos.

Con rapidez se adentraron en el parque caminando hasta el centro, lugar donde se encuentra la estatua del ciervo decapitado por los extraterrestre. Miraban a su alrededor molesto. No solo la estatua había sufrido daños, si no que también algunas partes del parque. Como ese puente de madera. Esto era horrible, no podían seguir destruyendo cada sitio que pisaban.

― Tranquilos, les acabaremos devolviendo todo lo que han hecho.

― ¡Si!

Ese grito de animo fue suficiente para que todos se dividieran comenzando a buscar algo que les pudiera servir. Natsumi y Hitomiko se quedaron frente a la estatua, la chica con rosto serio demostrando su enojo, la mayor mantenía una expresión pensativa.

― ¿Por qué se llevaron al ministro? Me pregunto cual es el motivo.

El cachorro rozaba su hocico con el suelo mientras caminaba haciendo eses. Por detrás del nuevo miembro de _Raimo_ n su dueña y mejor amigo. Cada uno estaba en sus pensamientos. El mayor preocupado por lo que podría suceder, demasiados problemas en su cabeza. La menos preocupada por su amigo, pero lo ocultaba en una falsa inquietud por encontrar algo. Ambos amigos se mantenían callados, caminaban al lado del otro, incluso alguna vez sus manos se rozaron por el movimiento. Roce que inquietaba y perturbaba la tranquilidad del delantero. ¿Y sí le hacían algo a ella?

― Oye Shuuya-kun... el otro día querías platicarme algo. ¿De que se trataba?

No dijo nada, solo continuó caminando con tranquilidad manteniendo ese rostro serio. Quiso preguntarle que le sucedía, pero los ladridos de Dabo lo impidieron. Parece que ha encontrado algo. Con rapidez el cachorro comenzó a correr donde el olor le guiaba, los chicos sorprendidos comenzaron a correr detrás del cánido, ¿de verdad había encontrado algo? Los gruñidos del cachorros les pusieron en alerta, pero a ver lo que era no se lo podían creer. Dabo comenzó a ladrar a un ciervo que rebuscaba algo dentro de aquella bolsa de galleta típicas en Nara. El animal asustado huyo con la galleta y Dabo victorioso fue a coger una, pero no quedaban ni las migajas.

― Dabo...― susurro con deserción Rosen mientras se agachaba poniendo una mano en la cabeza del perro. Dabo le miraba a los ojos haciendo los típicos sonidos cuando esta triste―. Luego iremos a por comida. Esto es serio.

― ¿Qué ha sido eso?

Ahora era Goenji quien se alteraba mirando a la derecha, lugar donde estaba el estanque, algo había caído. Con rapidez se acercaron a la orilla del estanque viendo como Megane salia del agua. ¿Enserio?

― ¿Pero qué haces ahí, Megane?

El chico les miro extrañado antes de darse cuenta que su compañero aun no había salido del agua, tampoco era tan profundo para ahogarse. El chico boca abajo en el agua miraba sorprendido lo que había en el fondo. Dando patadas y manotazos a la sustancia liquida, tratando de levantarse, comenzó a gritar:

― ¡Encontré uno!

El grito del grandote aviso a todos haciendo que en poco tiempo todos estuvieran en la orilla del estanque, junto al puente con ese agujero. Todos se colocaron en círculos, mirando ese balón negro que había en medio. El capitán se acercó a él tratando de levántarlo, pero era realmente pesado.

El balón se escapo de sus manos, haciendo un fuerte ruido, demostrando que era pesado y no que Endo estuviera bromeando. La sorpresa se podía ver en todos los chicos, y la misma pregunta rondaba su cabeza: ¿Cómo pudieron patearlo como si nada la otra vez?

― ¡No se muevan!

Ese grito acabo con la seriedad del momento. Confusos levantaron la mirada llegando a ver a varios hombres y mujeres frente a ellos con rostros serios. ¿Quines eran?

― No escaparan extraterrestres del _Instituto Alien._

― ¿Se refiere a nosotros?

Confusos se miraron entre ellos y a los hombres frente a ellos. El gruñido del cachorro se hizo presente al igual que su posición de ataque hacia esos hombre. En un rápido movimiento se agacho para sujetarle por el collar y pañuelo de su cuello. El hombre de rostro alargado y con el cabello de un naranja rojizo se acercó a ellos con fuerza.

― ¿En donde esta el ministro? ¿A donde se lo llevaron?

Endo se acercó a solucionar las cosas, pero no había forma de hacerle entrar en razón. Tenían el balón negro con ellos y se habían colado, estaba claro que tenían que ser extraterrestre. Aquel hombre, de nombre: Eiji Sumisu. Seguía con su idea de que los chicos era los extraterrestres. Ellos eran el escuadrón que protegía al ministro, su deber era mantenerlo a salvo y rescatarle.

― Aun así no tienen derecho de acusarnos y decir que somos extraterrestres. No me parece justo― esta vez protestaba Kazemaru.

― ¿¡En dónde están esos monstruos!?― una voz chillonas se hizo de notar entre todas las quejas y acusaciones.

Las miradas confusas fueron a parar a esa chica de cabello rosado. No estaba muy lejos de ellos y le miraba con seriedad. Con paso decidido se acercó a los muchachos. Una vez frente a ellos les reconoció, claro, para no hacerlo. Aunque... ¿cuándo se iba a presentar otra oportunidad de jugar contra ellos?

― Nosotros ganamos el torneo fútbol frontera.

― Los atrapamos con ese balón, parece que los del espacio son muy descarados.

Esa maldito balón. Ya lo podían haber dejado en el fondo del estanque. La discusión por lo mismo continuaron. ¿Es que no conocían los limites? Estaba claro que ellos no eran Extraterrestres. Pero para esa chica " _si lo eran_ ". Después de todo, sino lo fueran estarían más tranquilos. ¿No? Como era normal para este equipo la discusión acabo con un duelo de fútbol. Jugarían un partidos.

En una parte de aquel parque había un campo de fútbol el cual usarían para su demostración de que no son extraterrestres. Los jugadores ya preparados se encontraban reunidos junto a su capitán. Un poco más atrás las gerentes y entrenadora. Natsumi no entendía porque tenían que demostrarlo con un partido de fútbol, la entrenadora tampoco sabía por qué, pero no les vendría mal, así podría saber de que esta hecho este equipo.

― Ser adultos no les brindan ninguna ventaja, una vez en el campo serán jugadores como nosotros― animo a sus compañeros como siempre hacía.

― ¡Si! Anotaremos muchos goles,

― Sin embargo hay una gran diferencia en la fuerza física, es por eso que debemos tener cuidado durante el juego

Estaba muy bien pensar en aguantar y mantener un mismo ritmo, pero... ¿cómo juegan? ¿Es un equipo ofensivo? ¿Defensivo? O ¿cómo? Celia se puso manos a la obra. Hincando una rodilla en el suelo y con la otra levantada para sostener su laptop rosa comenzó a buscar en su base de datos. Eran el equipo personal del primer ministro, este es tan aficionado al Fútbol que tiene su propio equipo formado por sus guarda espaldas. Venga ya... tenían que enfrentarse adultos y encima eran la élite. Debían esperar los consejos de su entrenadora, pero ella solo les dijo que jugaran como mejor le pareciera.

― ¿Qué haremos?

― Seguramente la entrenadora quiere ver nuestro estilo de fútbol.

― Sí es así mostremoles de que esta hecho _Raimon_ ― dijo Rosen uniéndose a la conversación.

― Así es, después de todo es el primer juego que dirige.

No había más que hablar. Con la táctica apunto se prepararon en el campo. Usarían una ofensiva, ahora lo primero era atacar. Por lo que Kazemaru y Domon subirían al medio campo. Teniendo a los demás defendiendo podían estar tranquilos y centrarse en atacar.

El saque inicial estaba apunto de ser hecho. Los chicos se encontraban en sus puestos, las gerentes y entrenadora en la banca mirando el campo, y tras ellas unos arbustos bailando. Todo esta... ¿¡Cómo que bailando!? Ante la sorpresa de todas las chicas, Kakuma, el mismo Kakuma que narró todos sus primero partidos aparecía montado en su bicicleta y bien preparado con su mesa para narrar. Hoy también narraría el partido del _Raimon_.

Someoka y Goenji se encontraban en la linea de saque, iban a marcar el primer gol. En la parte contraria, Toko, miraba con decisión y una sonrisa a Endo, este le devolvía la mirada chocando sus manos con entusiasmos, esta listo para todo. El pitido inicial dio comienzo con el ataque de _Raimon_. El balón fue de Someoka a Goenji, el primero corrió adentrarse en el campo rival. Goenji espero un poco para pasarle a Ichinose, quien con unos movimientos muy rápidos y gráciles se libro de dos defensores. Una pequeña carrera y un pase a Someoka, el juego fluía a favor de _Raimon_ , pero Eiji no iba a dejar que siguieran así. Él junto a otros dos jugadores, Tamon y Hayato realizaron el _Escudo Humano_ una técnica que consistía en que Eiji se queda en frente de los otros dos, ellos a su espalda le trasmitían su fuerza haciendo que delante de Eiji apareciera una barrera de energía amarilla que impidió el avance de Someoka y que el balón saliera por la banda. Un nuevo ataque de _Raimon_ , esta vez es Goenji, pero al igual que con Someoka, él también fue bloqueado, esta vez por el defensa de cara mas alargada y cabello negro. _Zona de Archivo_ era esta vez. Por más que atacaban no había forma, el _Sp Fixres_ le impedían avanzar. Por fin tuvieron una nueva oportunidad, Someoka disparó con su Hisatsu, no sirvió para nada. Ken, el portero, repelió su disparo con la técnica _Barrera de Seguridad_.

― Es nuestro turno para atacar.

Ahora era turno del _Sp Fixres_ hacer su ataque. La chica de cabello rosado se lanzaba al ataque junto a sus compañeros. Kazemaru era el encargado en detenerle. Mucho antes de que el chico pudiera tocar el balón, o acercarse a el, esta salto junto el balón dando una pirueta en el aire. Toco el suelo y al poco tiempo le paso a la mujer de cabello rubio. Kabeyama no le permitiría avanzar, pero le contraatacaron con otra Hisatsu. _Aikido_ , una técnica combinado con el hombre con el sombrero. Unos movimientos muy coordinados, casi como un baile, ese fue el comienzo de la técnica, un ultimo movimiento de su mano creando unas líneas curvas en el aire que se lanzaron a por el defensa, en cuando le tocaron este dio media vuelta cayendo al cuelo de cara. Con su defensa abierta los rivales jugaban con tranquilidad en su campo dando pases entre ellos hasta llegar a la mujer de piel oscura y ojos azules. Tomó las manos del de cabello castaño y gafas negras. Tomados de las manos lo puso sobre su cabeza, lo bajo haciendo que ambos dieran una pirueta, cuando el hombre esta de nuevo arriba cabeceá creando la técnica _Súper ataque bomba_. Un disparo que iba directo al portero, Endo comenzó a golpear repetidamente el esférico haciendo que perdiera su fuerza y fuera a uno de sus compañeros. Rosen controló con el pecho, antes que pudiera hacer algún movimiento se encontraba rodeada por dos contrarios. El balón pasaba de un píe a otro mientras ella se movía tratando despistarles. Retrocedió el balón, antes que se alejara piso con fuerza un lado haciendo que subiera comenzando a girar. Houko saltó para atraparlo, pero en el ultimo momento el balón se detuvo cambiando su dirección. Un movimiento rápido para quitarse la otra marca corriendo a por el balón. Un mal movimiento con el brazo provoco un dolor punzante hizo que mordiera su labio inferior mientras hacía un pase.

― ¡Someoka!

El nombrado tomó el balón, incluso comenzó a preparar su Hissatsu, pero antes que pudiera chutar la chica de cabello rosado realizó su técnica. Sus brazos se colocaban estirados por encima de su cabeza cruzados, Los bajó con lentitud hasta el ultimo momento que los junto a su cuerpo con fuerza, a su alrededor se formo un circulo que desprendía una luz azul, comenzó a gritar mientras una torre comenzaba a levantarse. En los más alto levantó sus brazos haciendo que unos truenos salieran de ella y fuera directo al delantero. Esta es la _La torre_. Someoka quedo sentado en el suelo sintiendo un pinchado en su pierna.

― Esta gente es bastante buena.

Dijo Endo para si mismo mientras miraba a la chica decidido, ella le miraba de igual forma. Este era un partido muy reñido.

Un ultimo ataque antes de que sonara pitido. Rosen tenía el balón en el área, un chut rápido que se fue bien lejos de la portería. Apretó sus puños rabiosa aun sintiendo ese pinchado en el brazo que le impedía realizar sus rápidos movimientos. Desde la banca Aquilina observaba a los jugadores con seriedad, lo sabia.

La primera parte había acabado y todos los jugadores estaban en la banca reponiendo líquidos mientras las chicas felicitaban a los chicos. Después de todo están jugando contra adultos y parece que lo hicieran contra alguien de su edad. Aquilina se acercó a ellos chocando sus manos para llamar la atención de todos. Era hora de sus ordenes:

― Muchachos, escuchen. Les diré mi plan para el segundo tiempo. Someoka, Kazemaru, Kabeyama, Rosen, quiero que ustedes se queden en la banca.

― ¿Qué?

La sorpresa era notaría en todos los jugadores. ¿Por qué? Por qué hacia eso. Solo eran once, en el equipo, si sacaba a alguien le sería muy complicado seguir el ritmo del juego, pero si saca a cuatro sería imposible.

― ¿Qué esta diciendo?

― Los demás jugadores se encargarán de cubrir a sus compañeros. ¿Queda claro?

Ninguno estaba de acuerdo. Ninguno que fue sacado del campo estaba de acuerdo con su opinión, pero daba igual cuanto protestarán. Esas eran las ordenes de la entrenadora y no había más que hablar.

― Este plan lo hago para ganar.

― Espere por favor― le llamo Kido antes de que se alejara―. Así no podremos jugar bien.

― Te equivocas, es la mejor forma.

― ¡Entrenadora!

― El segundo tiempo ya va a comenzar.

No dijo nada más antes de alejarse de ellos dejando a los jugadores de campo confundido y los que se quedaban en el banquillo enojados. La segunda parte estaba por comenzar, y la nueva formación del _Raimon_ tomó por sorpresa a sus rivales. ¿A acaso se burlaban de ellos? Claro que no, todo esto tenía un motivo. El partido comenzó y con este un juego más fluido por parte de _Raimon_. El juego iba como querían, incluso a tener menos jugadores "invitaron" al rival a subir formando huecos en su defensa.

― Que coraje, sería ridículo si ganamos así.

El juego iba a su favor, aun así Someoka no dejaba de quejarse. Hitomiko le ignoro, y echando su cuerpo un poco para atrás se quedo mirando a las chicas.

― Atención, Chicas― la duda era reflejada en el rostro de las tres―. Traigan hielo para estos niños.

Los cuatro aun mantenían leves daños por el partido anterior contra el Tormenta de Gémenis, aun así ninguno dijo nada. Podían aguantar el dolor y lo más importante, el equipo no estaba como para perder a cuatro jugadores. Kabeyma tenía unas tiras en su espalda que le daban calor. Someoka y Kazemaru con una bolsa de hielo, uno en el tobillo y otro en la rodilla. Rosen, al igual que Kabeyama tenía unas tiras en su hombro derecho el cual sostenía mientras miraba al campo, encontrándose con la mirada del delantero estrella, el cual le miraba preocupado.

El partido continuó, ahora siendo más fluido y fácil para Raimon, ahora que los jugadores lesionados estaban fuera Kido podía hacer un juego más fluido acabando con su victoria.

 _ **/_·_·_·_/**_

Con el partido acabado tocaba confesar. Toko, la chica de cabello rosado supo desde el principio que ellos eran el _Raimon_ el equipo que hacia pocos días había ganado el torneo. Ella es Toko Zaizen, la hija del primer ministro y solo quería ponerle aprueba, saber si tenían el suficiente nivel para ayudarle a salvar a su padre.

― Discúlpenme por ponerles a prueba.

― No te preocupes, entiendo como te siente.

― Confió en que puedan derrotar al _instituto Alien_. Quiero que luchemos contra ellos, ¡y así ayudar a mi papá!

― Claro que si. ¿No es así amigos?

Una sonrisa se dibujo en los labios de la pelirrosa cuando escucho la afirmativa de los demás. Ahora su mirada era otra, ver al castaño levantarse y tendiéndole la mano le extraño.

― Hola, soy Endo Mamoru. Mucho gusto, y dime... ¿cuál es tu nombre?

― Toko Zaizen, Pero puedes llamarme Toko.

Con una sonrisa ambos estrecharon sus manos. Un sonido extraño, unas interferencias comenzaba hacerse eco en aquel lugar. En la enorme pantalla que había a su lado comenzó a tener unas interferencias acabando con la imagen de un conocido poco amigable. Su mensaje era directo: retaba a los habitantes de la tierra a usar el fútbol para demostrar quien es el que tiene mayor poder.

― ¿Qué? ¿Es cierto eso?.. Bien, confirmado. Encontraron a los extraterrestres, la señal se detector en la televisora Nara

No necesitaban nada más para montar en la caravana y correr lo más rápido posible allí. Llegaron a la azotea, lugar donde había un campo de fútbol y donde Lezzen junto a sus compañeros se disponían a marcharse. El grito del capitán llamándoles hizo que Lezzen se detuviera y mirara al castaño con superioridad.

― Los estábamos buscando _instituto Alien_ ― dijo Endo mientras le apuntaba.

― ¿Qué? ¿Nos buscaban? Les dimo a entender que no son de nuestro nivel. Ya sé, vinieron a rendirse, Pero el juego apenas acaba de comenzar. Creo que los terrícolas deben recibir una lección, para entender lo grandioso que es nuestro poder.

La palabras de Lezzen no inmutaba a los humanos, estos seguían mirándoles serio, después de todo habían ido para desafiarles, no se iban acobardar por solo unas palabras.

― No dejaremos que conquisten nuestro planeta. Lo que nosotros buscamos es: la oportunidad de tener otro encuentro con ustedes― dijo motivado sosteniendo el balón con ambas manos.

― ¿Encuentro?

― Esto no se quedará así después de destruyeron la escuela _Raimon_.

― No olviden a nuestros amigos que están internado. Les daremos una paliza.

Con diversión los extraterrestres comentaba sobre lo dicho por Someoka y Kazemaru. Si que tenían fantasías estos humanos.

― Lezzen te reto.

― No puedo aceptar.

― ¿¡De que estas hablando!?― protestó Domon.

― ¿Es que nos tenéis miedo o qué pasa?― esta vez fue Megane, pero con solo una mirada severa del portero fue suficiente para que se escondiera.

― Os lo explicare. Nosotros usamos el fútbol soccer como uno de los sistemas para medir nuestras fuerzas, y de acuerdo a este sistema no podemos enfrentarnos al mismo equipo que ya hemos derrotado.

― Pues aquí esta una jugadora diferente― Toko se posiciono delante de todos, con un rápido movimiento se quito el traje dejando ver que llevaba la equipasion de _Raimon_ ―. ¿Y ahora que?

Kido dio unos pasos adelante mirando al extraterrestre de cabello verde.

― Con ella ya seremos un once diferente. ¿Ahora que te parece?

Los habitantes de otro planeta solo lo dejo pasar, habría que enseñarle a las malas a estos humanos tercos.

― Tontos, no saben con quien se meten. Me parece bien, les daremos una lección, solo así dejaran de molestarnos.

 _Tormenta de Gémenis_ les miraban con diversión, y _Raimon_ a ellos serios y con determinación, no iban a permitir que siguieran machando esa forma el soccer.

Los jugadores ya estaban cambiados y en círculos junto a la banca escuchando las palabras motivadoras de su capitán y tras él la táctica de su fiel estratega. Estaba claro que la habilidad mayoritaria de ellos era su gran velocidad, si hacían pases largos acabarían cortándolos y sucedería como la otra vez. Por eso debían avanzar con pases cortos.

― ¿Están listos? ¡Hagamoslo!

Gritó el capitán mientras alzaba el puño, sus compañeros no tardaron en imitarles gritando con el "sí". El partido iba a comenzar, Toko jugaría en el puesto que lo estuvo haciendo Megane, como lateral izquierdo. Desde la banca las chicas animaban a los chicos en susurro mirándoles preocupada, Dabo, con la correa alrededor de la pata, para evitar que entrará en el campo, y la entrenadora les miraba seria pensando en como actuarían contra un equipo que ya les derrotó. El pitido estaba por escucharse y _Raimon_ haría el saque. Desde el centro Goenji observaba a sus rivales con seriedad hasta que su mirada chocó con los hombres del fondo. Eran ellos... la preocupación y angustia se reflejo en su rostro al mismo tiempo que el recuerdo de la charla con ellos llegó a su mente... " _Confiamos en ti. Recuerda que esto lo harás por tu hermana._ "

El juego dio su inicio, un pase de Goenji a Someoka, estos dos junto a los centros campistas comenzaron avanzar entrelazando pases cortos entre ellos. Kido le pasó a Rosen y cuando estaban en buena posición dio un pase alto para el delantero estrella del equipo, pero el pase fue contado por Yoshiro, un defensa de piel azulina verdosa y cabello azul. El ataque ahora era cosa de _Tormenta de Gémenis_. Desde la portería Endo miraba serio a Hiromu, ese delantero de ojos azules y cabello castaño ondulado, el mismo que se acercaba para atacar. La idea era clara, si con la _Mano Demoníaca_ no tenía el tiempo suficiente para parar sus tiros debería usar la _Mano Fantasma_. Inclinó levemente su cuerpo y chuto, un chuto que en el segundo cero desapareció de su vista, sin tiempo para reaccionar el balón impacto contra su abdomen haciendo que ambos entrarán en la portería.

― Con que esta es la velocidad del _Intituto Alien_.― susurró Toko impresionada por lo que acababa de ver.

― ¿Qué tanto tartamudeas? No me digas que le tienes miedo a esas criaturas espaciales.― habló Someoka mirando serio a la chicas. Antes que ella pudiera hablar otra más bajita, poniéndose de puntillas agarró la oreja del mayor tirando levemente.

― ¿Ya estas molestando a los novatos?― dijo seria antes de tirar de él para devolverle a la delantera―. Primero yo y ahora Toko. Vamos.

― ¿¡Y tú desde cuando tienes esa confianza!?

Esa escena tan cómica, y que hace unas semanas no se habían imaginado que pudiera pasar había levantado los ánimos del equipo. Solo era un gol, aun podían remontar. Aunque un delantero no se preocupaba por eso. Su mente estaba bien lejos y aun que sabía que estaba mal... debía obedecer a esos tipos de piel verde.

El partido continuó y como era de esperar los extraterrestres dominaban el juego. Su gran velocidad y agresividad hacía que los chicos de _Raimon_ no tuvieran nada que hacer contra ellos. Pases largos o cortos, daba igual, _Tormenta de Gémenis_ robaba todos los balones haciendo que no pudieran hacer nada. Un disparo tras otro hacía aumentar la diferencia en el marcador, daba igual cuanto chutaran Endo era incapaz de ver sus tiros.

― Oh, no. ¡Endo!― dijo preocupada Aki viendo al castaño.

El banquillo entero estaba preocupado, algunos lo demostraba como las gerente, u otros no como la entrenadora, y el pequeño animal tapaba sus ojos con la pata mientras "lloriqueaba" bajo la banca.

Diez a cerros, y _Raimon_ ya no podía dar casi ni un paso. ¿Es que no había forma de pararles o que?

El partido se retomó, Shuntaru, un extraterrestre de cabello naranja y una mascara en su cara corría para adentrarse en el campo contrario, Someoka iba a su encuentro, se tiró en racha pero fue inútil, con unos movimientos rápidos y elegantes consiguió quitarse de en medio al delantero y defensa que fue ayudarle. Kido desde su puesto miraba a los contrarios sin poder creerse que no hubiera otro modo de detenerles. Tenía que haberlo. Una nueva jugada, el extraterrestre con algo parecido a una pecera en la cabeza le pasó al defensa de cabello largo y este le pasó al pequeño de piel rosada que parecía estar enfadado todo el tiempo. La sorpresa se dibujo en el rostro del castaño. No podía ser cierto. ¡Tenían un patrón de ataque! De nuevo el pequeño le iba a devolver el pase al de cabello largo, pero Kido cortó el pase, ante la sorpresa de todos. No había tiempo que perder, tenían que atacar. Un pase elevado para Goenji, no lo dudo, saltó comenzando a girar para realizar su _Tornado de Fuego_. Pero en el momento que chuto la imagen de su hermana y las palabras de esos tipos agolparon su mente haciendo que el balón golpeará en el larguero.

Nadie se lo podía creer... Goenji había fallado. Rosenthal se acerco a él, comenzaba a preocuparse cada vez más, primero su extraño comportamiento y ahora esto... pero sobre todo ver como no se movió y mantenía sus puños cerrados le hacía sentir que necesitaba apoyo.

― Shuuya-kun... vamos, a la siguiente marcas seguro.― le sonrió mientras ponía una mano en su hombro.

― ¡No se ― desde la portería intentaba animar a su equipo.

El juego tenía que continuar, y Kido tenía que aumentar sus posibilidades de gol, después de todo habían descubierto su patrón, no podían desperdiciar así esta oportunidad.

Un saque de portería y de nuevo _Raimon_ tenía problemas para atrapar el balón, estaban jugando con ellos, pero esto no duraría mucho más. Iderou, el defensa con casi apariencia de un demonio fue a darle un pase a la chica de cabello morado, pero Kido consiguió contar el pase una vez más. Sin perder el tiempo colocó el balón para el defensa y delantero, el primer chut para elevar el balón lo hicieron como siempre, pero una vez arría... el balón volvió a salir desviado y en la caída Goenji cayó mal por estar distraído. Esto era ya imposible, nadie podía creer que Goenji estuviera fallando tantas veces. Desde más atrás Someoka y Rosen miraban al delantero sin poder creerlo. Ninguno de los dos se imaginaban que algo así pudiera pasar, y menos dos veces seguidas.

― Pe-per-pero Axel...

El pitido que indicaba el final de la primera parte resonó por todo el lugar. Los chicos alrededor de la banca retomaban fuerzas bebiendo un poco de agua y escuchaba como Kido le contaba el método que le hacía poder atrapar los pases de ellos. Mientras todos hablaban y se animaban por tener mayores oportunidad para conseguir anotar un gol, alguien no estaba de humor. Unos ojos negros miraban a ese alguien preocupados, quiso acercarse para hablarlo, pero la voz de la entrenadora impidió que pudiera hacerlo.

― No sean ingenuos, Kido tiene toda la razón el equipo _Tormenta de Gémenis_ tiene un patrón constante.

― Entrenadora, ¿usted también se dio cuenta?― preguntó intrigada Aki.

― Así es, solo vasta verlo.― le respondió cortante, haciendo que la chica agachara la cabeza y se disculpara―. Muchachos. ¿Están consientes de la situación que se encuentran?

― ¿Situación?

― En este momento ustedes no tienen la velocidad suficiente, aunque sepan su patrón de ataque difícilmente podrán derrotarlos.

― ¿Qué debemos hacer entrenadora?― ahora preguntaba Endo.

La entrenadora había tenido una idea horrible. ¿Cómo iban adelantar a todos los jugadores y dejar solo a Endo como defensa? Esto era una locura. Solo conseguiría que Endo acabara mal. Como todos podían llegar a adivinar no fueron capaces de tocar el balón en toda la segunda parte. El balón pasaba a su, algunas veces les golpeaba pero siempre acababa de la misma forma, con Endo recibiendo todo el daño. Un gol tras otro. Su derrota estaba sentenciada, pero aun así Endo seguía luchando y sus compañeros solo podían ver con impotencia como su capitán recibía todos los golpes.

― ¡Endo!

 _ **/_·_·_·_/**_

 _Raimon_ tras su derrota contra el _Tormenta de Géminis_ volvieron al parque de Nara, lugar donde estacionaron la caravana. Mientras que adentro estaba Endo siendo atendido por las gerente, y Rosen fue a pasear y a por la comida del cachorro, los demás se encontraban afuera discutiendo sobre lo sucedido en el partido. Someoka estaba molesto, dejar todo el trabajo a Endo, ese no era el fútbol de _Raimon_ , ellos luchaban todos juntos con todas sus fuerzas y hasta el final.

― Ellos ganaron con treinta y dos goles de ventaja, creo que esta derrota estuvo peor que la primera, ¿no lo creen?

― Después del partido contra los _Sp Fixers_ , pensé que era una buena entrenadora.

― Hablaré con el presidente y le pediré que cambie ― sentencio Someoka dispuesto hacerlo

― Aguarda Someoka.

Le detuvo Kido, el de cabello rosa solo se molesto más. ¿A caso él estaba de su lado? No, no era eso.

― Me parece algo impulsivo tomar una decisión si aun no conocemos su forma de pensar.

― ¿Su forma de pensar?― Susurro sin entender Kazemaru.

― La entrenadora tenía razón, cuando terminó el primer tiempo nuestra resistencia ya había llegado al limite. Si hubiéramos continuado hasta el final del segundo tiempo, ¿se imaginan que nos hubiera pasado?

― ¿Qué no hubiera pasado?

Kazemaru se sorprendió a darse cuenta, sí hubieran seguido como antes era posible que la gran mayoría fuera hacerle compañía a sus compañeros que ya están en el hospital.

― ¿Entonces la entrenadora lo hizo para protegernos?

― Es cierto, pero ¿Creen que fue la mejor decisión? ― preguntó Domon mirando a sus compañeros―. No importa en que situación estemos, debemos seguir luchando, se supone que ese es nuestro estilo, amigos.

Someoka estaba de acuerdo con el defensa, pero su capitán no pensaba al igual que ellos. Desde dentro pudo escuchar toda su conversación, y aun que si era cierto que la entrenadora podía hacer algunas cosas extraña todo lo hacía para que ellos se dieran cuenta de lo que sucedía y protegerles. Que adelantara a todos fue para protegerle y de paso aprovechar sus múltiples tiros para hacer un entrenamiento especial, gracias a eso ha conseguido llegar a ver la trayectoria.

― ¿Qué? ¿Hablas enserio, Endo?

― Si, también pude apreciar una de sus Hissatsu, y les confieso que me pareció algo increíble, tanto que mis manos no dejan de temblar. Al fin me di cuenta de algo: que no existen imposibles. Si entreno lo suficiente seré capaz de detener esos goles sin ningún problema.

― Quieres decir que la entrenadora utilizo este partido para que tu entrenara mientras nos protegía colocándonos en la linea ofensiva. Y así en el próximo juego poder ganar― resumió con una sonrisa Megane.

Con estos nuevos datos hasta Someoka comenzaba a tener una imagen distinta de la entrenadora. No podía ser tan mala cuando solo pensaba en su bien y en que ganaran. Su conversación fue callada a ver como la mujer se acercaba a ellos. Aun con su rostro serio se paró a su lado y miró al delantero que llevaba todo el tiempo apartado de los demás.

― Escucha Goenji...

Reía bajo caminando al lado del cachorro, el pequeño estaba entusiasmado desde que ha olido la comida en esa bolsa tan grande.

― Jajaja, no te apresures. Cuando lleguemos podrás comer.

La sonrisa casi se borro de su rostro a ver a todos reunidos y como la entrenadora llamaba la atención del delantero. Se quedo parada ahí para no interrumpir y escuchar.

― Te voy a pedir que te alejes del equipo.

La sorpresa era notaría en todos, incluido el propio Goenji. Nadie se lo podía creer. ¿Cómo que estaba echando a Goenji? Es su goleador estrella, ¿qué iban hacer sin él? Por un momento se pudo notar la molestia en el rostro del de cabello crema, pero enseguida entendió todo y se disponía a marcharse sin decir nada.

― No, espera Goenjil― le pidió el castaño antes de mirar a la entrenadora pidiendo una explicación―. ¿Qué quiso decir con eso? ¿Por qué le pide que salga del equipo?

― Es ridículo entrenadora. Goenji es el goleador estrella del equipo ¿Sin él no podremos enfrentar a esos seres?

― ¿Acaso es porque fallo los goles en el partido? ― se apresuro a decir el más alto de todos.

Todos miraron a la mujer esperando una respuesta, respuesta que no le gusto escuchar a ninguno. Su misión era formar al equipo más fuerte, y para ello no necesitaba a Goenji. No dio ni una palabra más, y mientras todos discutían con la entrenadora, Goenji aprovecho para marcharse sin hacer ruido.

Rosen no podía creer todo lo que estaba viendo y escuchando. Sin fuerza en los brazos dejo caer la bolsa y soltar la correa del cachorro antes de salir corriendo sin poder creerlo, no... no esto no estaba sucediendo, esto era una broma de mal gusto.

 _ **/_·_·_·_/**_

No quería dejar a sus amigos, pero era lo mejor, pensaba que a irse mientras todos peleaban ninguno se daría cuenta que se había ido, que equivocado estaba, Endo y todos se dieron cuenta, pero solo el capitán fue tras él. Tras salir de detrás de todos los arboles llegaron al lugar de la estatua. Endo desde la parte más alta veía la espalda de Goenji, el cual ya había bajado unos escalones.

― Goenji... Por favor Goenji, dime. ¿En verdad piensas irte? ¿Harás caso a lo que te pidió la entrenadora? ¿Piensas dejar las coas así? ¿No sientes frustración? ¡Ellos destruyeron nuestra escuela! Lastimaron gravemente a nuestros amigos― protestaba Endo con rabia―. ¡Hazme caso!

No sabía que decir. Quería explicarle que pasaba, pero le era imposible. Ahora mismo, por más que le gritara todo eso su preocupación era otra. Claro que quería jugar con ellos... claro que quería vengar a sus compañeros, claro que quería hacer todo eso...

― Lo siento mucho Endo...― volteo con lentitud para verle mientras seguir hablando con un tono de voz apagado―. Pero no puedo jugar con el equipo _Raimon_.

― Goenji...

No se lo podía creer. ¿Qué le pasaba a su amigo para que estuviera así? Se quedo mirándole tratando de encontrar una respuesta a su comportamiento, pero no lo hacía. Pero si tuvo algo claro cuando pudo notar la tristeza en su mirada. No lo hacía por gusto, él quería quedarse con ellos, pero no podía, y como su amigo... no podía obligarle. Rabioso por no poder hacer nada apretó sus puños, pero enseguida se relajo, estaba seguro que volvería cuando fuera necesario. Como siempre ha hecho.

― Pero Goenji... ¡te estaremos esperando, buena suerte!

 _ **/_·_·_·_/**_

Con pesar cruzo aquel arco que hacía de puerta. Tenia que abandonar a sus compañeros era por su bien. Pero lo que más le dolía era marcharse sin despedirse de ella, se enteraría cuando volviera del paseo con Dabo... no podría decirle adió.

― ¿Por qué? Por qué no has reclamado... eres nuestro goleador estrella.

El susurro a su espalda hizo que cerra los ojos aliviado y al mismo tiempo dolido. Quería despedirse, pero no encontraba las palabras. No podía contarle sus verdaderos motivos y no quería mentirle.

― Si me quedo solo seré una molestia para el equipo.

―¿¡Cómo vas hacer una molestia!? Eres nuestro goleador estrella. Lo de hoy solo ha sido porque no es tu día a la pro-

― No va haber una próxima.

La respuesta seca y contundente del mayor hizo que apretara sus labios, luchaba con todas sus fuerzas para que las lágrimas no escaparan de sus ojos. Miraba la espalda de su mejor amigo sintiendo un gran dolor. ¿Cuándo volverían a verse? ¿Cuánto duraría este viaje? ¿Cuándo vuelva él estará ahí? Todas las preguntas que agolpaban su mente hacía que sintiera un pinchazo en el pecho que aumentaba la presión con cada pregunta. Goenji no estaba mejor, se mantenía serio, y fuerte, pero por dentro se moría, No quería volver a separarse y mucho menos ahora que aun no ha podido decir lo que siente. Pero no podía hacerlo, no podía hacerle eso. No podía declararse y luego desaparecer. No podía...

― Shuuya-kun...

Notó como agarraba la manga de su chaqueta temblorosa. Volteó un poco para verle a los ojos, trago duro casi en las ultimas. No aguantaría por mucho más.

― Prométeme que nos volveremos a ver. Que podremos hablar... no sé que te pasa... pero uf... sé que no dejarías el equipo por capricho... solo prométeme que volverás, te necesitamos, Shuuya-kun...― parecía que le rogara mientras extendía su otra mano con la pulsera que él le dio cuando eran pequeños.

Sus palabras hicieron que agachara la cabeza, hizo que el dolor de su pecho aumentara. " _Te necesitamos_ ". ¿Por qué no dejaba de hablar de plural y le decía que le necesitaba ella? Sin decir nada tomo la pulsera para ponérsela él antes de darse la vuelta extendiendo su meñique.

― Esta bien. Te prometo que nos volveremos a ver.

Su mirada oscura se ilumino un poco uniendo sus meñique. Asintió cerrando lo ojos.

― Te estar-

No acabo la palabra, los labios del mayor no le permitió terminar.

No pudo aguantar, tenía que hacerlo, tenía que robarlo, tenía que llevarse ese recuerdo para poder pasar todo ese tiempo lejos de ella. Sus ojos se cerraron al contacto de los fríos y tiernos labios de ella. Los ojos de ella se abrieron de golpe notando como su mejillas comenzaban arder. ¿Le estaba besando? Su pulso se alborotaba, solo era un tierno e inocente roce de labios, pero para ambos algo especial, aunque uno de los dos no entendía porque. Al contrarío de como se unieron separo sus labios con la mirada agachada. Suspiro y le miró a los ojos acariciando su mano.

― Cuando nos volvamos a ver... tenemos que hablar...

Susurró bajo, se podía apreciar que el también estaba avergonzado. La chica no reaccionaba, solo pestañeaba, no se podía creer lo que acababa de pasar.

― … No te resfríes, y ten cuidado, con lo torpe que eres seguro que te caes todo el tiempo.

Soltó su mano para acariciar su mejilla antes de acercarse a besar la otra. Se separó de ella quitándose la chaqueta para ponerla sobre sus hombros. Sonrío un poco, una de esas sonrisa que reservaba para muy pocos y sin decir ni una palabra más se marcho. Rosen se quedo parada, viendo como su mejor amigo se alejaba junto a la puesta de sol.

― Shuuya-kun... idiota...― un susurro que escapo de sus labios junto a una lágrima que enseguida fue acompañada por muchas más.

 **Continuará...**


	5. CAPITULO 004

**_Inazuma eleven no es de mi propiedad, estos pertenecen a LEVEL-5_**

 ** _·Una nueva Aventura T-2·_**

* * *

 ** __Capitulo 4__**

La noche había caído y aun seguían con la misma discusión. Todos los que se habían quedo a esperar que su capitán trajera de vuelta al delantero, seguían algo afectados por ese hecho. Aunque uno más que otros. Someoka era el que se notaba más molesto, y pensar que era el único que se negaba a que Goenji entrará en el equipo.

― Entrenadora, ¿por qué sacó a Goenji del equipo?

― No le necesitamos.

La respuesta de la entrenadora no le gustaba al delantero. ¿Cómo que no lo necesitaban? Era su goleador estrella, ¿cómo no le iban a necesitar? Todos tenemos un mal día, y por que no haya podido marcar en el partido de hoy no significa nada. Después de todo, aunque hubiera marcado no habrían ganado. ¿Por qué le echaba? No le encontraba el sentido. Frustrado por su contestación di unos pasos adelante, Kido sabía que si dejaba que dijera todo lo que estaba pensando él también sera sacado, era mejor calmarle. Colocó la mano en su hombro haciendo que se detuviera y girara a verle.

― Ya vasta Someoka. Olvidalo, eso no ayudara a que Goenji regrese.

Las palabras del castaño tenían razón, pero no quería admitirlo. Sus compañeros le llamaron, esto hizo que mirara a su espalda, viendo como todos estaban serios, y a Rosen a lo lejos, desde que ha vuelto no ha dicho nada, solo se ha sentado en el suelo junto a un árbol. No era el único afectado, a todos le molestaba que hubieran echado a Goenji, pero no podían hacer nada.

― Rayos.

Molesto pateó el suelo para descargar ahí su frustración.

Las miradas fueron al castaño que recién llegaba con la mirada seria y gacha.

― Oye Endo, ¿y Goenji?

Buscaba el modo de poder darle la noticia, Goenji se ha ido. ¿Pero como lo iba a decir? Por lo visto no encontró el mejor método para hacerlo. Someoka ya estaba nervioso, pero con la declaración del capitán fue peor. Se puso aun más nervioso y alterado. ¿Por qué no le detuvo? Él era el único que podría haberle hecho entrar en razón, volver y pedirle explicaciones a la entrenadora, pero en vez de eso solo dejo que se fuera.

― Estoy seguro... que jugará con nosotros de nuevo.

Los ánimos habían bajado aun más, aunque sabían que era complicado que Goenji volviera tenían la esperanza de que Endo lo conseguiría. Pero no había sido así.

― Chicos, una despedida no significa el fin. ¡Sera el inició del nuevo equipo del _Raimon_!

Las palabras del castaño hizo que levantará la cabeza. Quería creerle, quería creer las palabras que le dijo el delantero. Quería creer todo. Pero... no podía, había algo dentro de ella que le grita que no, que no volver a verse. Que volverán a pasar seis años antes de poder volver a estar cara a cara.

El sonido del Celular de la entrenadora destrozo el ambiente, acaba de recibir un mensaje de Hibiki: __"Vayan a Hokkaido y pidan que Shiro Fubuki, goleador estrella de__ haruken _,_ _ _entre en el equipo para incrementar sus habilidades."__

 _ _ **/_-_-_-/**__

― ¿Y quien podrá ser ese tal Shiro Fubuki?

― ¿Por qué el Sr. Hibiki quiere que lo unamos al equipo?

La duda de todos los componente de _Raimon_ era lógica, después de todo, iba a buscar a un nuevo compañero. La entrenadora y el Sr. Furukabu estaban afuera revisando el plano para ver la mejor ruta hasta el norte. Los chicos dentro de la caravana apelotonados junto al asiento donde esta Haruna con su laptop.

― ¿La ventisca acecina de osos?― dijo con molestia Someoka.

― ¿Anotó el solo diez goles en un partido sin la ayuda de alguien?― continuó Kido asombrado.

― ¿Más grande que un oso?

― Muchos le conocen como: ventisca de nieve.

― Solo son todo rumores.

Tanta ganas tenía de leer que ni le importó si molestaba a Natsumi. La castaña estaba al lado de Haruna, por lo que cuando Endo se echo sobre el asiento para leer hizo que se apartará, pero ya molesta de estar así decidió apartarle sosteniendo su banda empujándole atrás.

― ¿Con esa información puedes decir que sabes todo de Fubuki?

El tono de la castaña no quería sonar así, pero parecía como si hubiera hecho un trabajo insuficiente. La risa nerviosa de la peliazul demostró que por más que ha buscado no hay mucho más. Ni una imagen ni foto del famoso Fubuki.

― ¿Pero por qué?

Todo esto escamaba al estratega del equipo. Si este chico es tan bueno, ¿por qué no ha participado en el torneo? ¿Por qué no han ido hablar de él hasta ahora? Bueno, solo hay una forma de averiguarlo, y esa es llegar a conocerle. Con el trayecto planeado es hora de ponerse en marcha. La mayoría en sus sitio acabaron dormidos en cuestión de segundo. Domon, Ichinose, Rosen y Someoka eran uno de los que no se había quedado dormidos aun. Domon e Ichinose, por detrás del asiento de Someoka y Rosen, hablaban tranquilo, pero al primero le preocupaba que esos dos no dijeran ni una palabra. Queriendo dar tema de conversación a sus amigos. Se levantó echándose un poco en el respaldo.

― Ey, ¿cómo creéis que sera ese tal Fubuki?― susurró para no querer molestar a los demás.

― ¿Estas loco? El único goleador del Raimon es Goenji

Las palabras secas y cortantes del delantero hicieron que el defensa se arrepintiera de querer hablar con ellos. La chica prefirió no decir nada, solo se acomodo más en el asiento de en medio mientras perdida su mirada en el asiento junto a la venta. El sitio donde siempre se ponía Goenji. No solo ella le echaba de menos, Someoka también, y con solo mirar a la entrenadora se enojaba aun más.

La leve vibración y el pitido proveniente de su pantalón le alertó que le estaban llamando al celular. Con tranquilidad contestó. Era uno de los miembros del escuadrón para proteger al primer ministro. Su tonó tranquilo se cambio por uno más alterado y sorprendido cuando escuchó las palabras del mayor.

― ¿Qué? ¿Qué habéis encontrado a papá?

Así era, el primer ministro Zaizen a sido liberado por los extraterrestre. Con la llamada del Sr. Eiji los muchachos se levantaron para poder ver la noticia en el laptop de Haruna.

― Que alegría, ¿no?

― Podrás volver a ver a tu padre.

― Ahora no podemos regresar a casa.

La respuesta de Tori sorprendió a todos. ¿Cómo que no podían volver a casa? Aun esta molesta con todo lo que han causado la _Instituto Alien_ , y por ello su idea principal ahora mismo es acabar con ello y hacerle pagar por todo lo que han hecho.

― Por eso quiero seguir jugando con vosotros. ¡Si! Sigamos jugando juntos, Endo.― dijo girando un poco para ver al nombrado.

― Pues claro. Tenemos que forma el equipo más fuerte del planeta.

Ambos animados y con una sonrisa en sus rostros chocaron los puños como si así cerrarán un trato.

La respuesta no era la que todos esperaban, pero no había nada que hacer. Tras esa pequeña conversación ya no pasó nada más, solo se acomodaron en sus asientos para conseguir dormir y recuperar fuerzas para mañana. La luz entraba por la ventada, pero parecía que eso no le haría despertar. Aki a su lado trataba de levantar a la pelirosa. Unas tranquilas palabras fueron suficiente. La chica extrañada se levantó un poco, cuando vio por la venta el lugar donde se encontraban no se lo podía creer.

― Endo se empeño en venir. Dijo que tenías que ver a tu padre.

Con esas palabras ambas miraron al chico aun tumbado en su asiento durmiendo como si nada pasara. Una sonrisa de agradecimiento y con los ojos brillosos le agradeció aunque no pudiera oírle. No tardo en bajar e ir corriendo en busca de su padre. Abrió la puerta de su despacho, encontrándole tras el escritorio, ninguno de los dos pudo evitar emocionarse a ver al otro.

― Toko.

― Papá

Ambos corrieron en su encuentro abrazándose aliviados a ver que el otro se encontraba bien.

― Papá, ¿qué es lo que te ha pasado?

La pregunta puso tenso y nervioso al mayor, haciendo que bajara la mirada para contestarle.

― La... la verdad es que no lo recuerdo. Tu no tienes de que preocuparte, porque aquí estarás a salvo.

― Smith ya te lo habrá contado. Me he unido a la caravana Inazuma para que la Academia Alien pague por lo que ha hecho.

― ¡No! ¡Es demasiado peligroso!

Las palabras del mayor alteraron a la chica, pero ya lo sabía ya sabía que le estaba mintiendo.

― Dime que te ha pasado.

― Todo eso es demasiado peligroso...― susurraba mientras recordaba su estancia en aquel lugar pedregoso que ocultaba una colosal estructura que tenía algunos brillos―. Una catástrofe se cierne sobre nuestro país. No. Qué digo. Sobre el mundo entero.

― Precisamente por eso me he unido a la caravana Inazuma. ¡No puedo quedarme aquí esperando a estar a salvo sin hacer nada!

― Pero Toko, si no eres más que.

― ¡NO me digas que solo soy una cría, y que no puedo hacer nada! Puedo ir con Endo y los demás del equipo y todos juntos derrotaremos a la Academia Alien.

No le gustaba la idea de dejar que fuera y se enfrentará a ese peligro... pero le gustaba mucho menos retener a su hija y prohibirle hacer lo que quería. Al final no tuvo más remedio que ceder. Dejaría que Toko fuera con ellos. Bajo con su hija para conocer a los muchachos y poder despedirse, y sobre todo conocer a ese Endo Mamoru.

― ¿Tu eres Endo Mamoru?

― Si

― Bien, me gusta esa mirada― extendió su mano esperando que el chico la estrechara con él―. Yo haré todo lo que este a mi alcance desde aquí, asique espero que me ayudéis en todo lo que podáis.

― De acuerdo señor. Ganaremos a esa gente, se lo prometo.

Soltaron sus manos y con una despedida más fueron a dentro, aun le quedaba mucho trayecto hasta Hokkaido.

― Esta bien Chicos. ¡En marcha!

 _ _ **/_-_-_-_-/**__

Tras muchas horas de viaje la caravana por fin de ha detenido, aunque no en Hokkaido. Extrañados miran al frente esperando una respuesta de la entrenadora. Esta se levanto de su sitio para quedar frente a ellos. Se le iban acabar entumeciendo las piernas por pasar tanto tiempo sentados, era hora de entrenar un poco. Una mira rápida a la menor de la gerente fue suficiente para que esta agarrara su cuaderno y lo levantara.

― Chicos, aquí tenéis el plan de entrenamientos para todos.

― Jajaja que bien.

Dijo animado el castaño, pero enseguida se dio cuenta que nadie más decían nada ni parecían animados, claro, nadie más humano, Dabo en cuento vio todo ese espacio que tenía para correr, y árboles que marcar se puso como loco. A no haber respuestas la entrenadora tomo el cuaderno, y con una mirada indiferente arrojó el cuaderno.

― ¿Qué tal si hacemos entrenamientos libres? Ahí fuera habrá algo con lo que entrenar.

― A mi me gusta más el plan de la entrenadora― dijo con menos molestia de lo normal Someoka

― Si, claro, es verdad.

Y con esto había conseguido lo que quería.

 _ _ **/_-_-_-_/**__

Como propuso la entrenadora todos salieron a buscar un entrenamiento. Por un lado estaban Ichinose y Domon. El primero vendo sus ojos, y el segundo, tras dar la señal, saltó pateando el balón haciendo que chocara por unos cuantos troncos. Ichinose se quedo en silencio concentrado, cuando el sonido esta cerca saltó para patear el balón en el momento justo.

Kabeyama y Kurimatsu corrían cuesta arriba mientras hablaban de la expulsión de Goenji, el temor por ser echados con esa frialdad le hacía esforzarse mucho más.

Junto a la cascada, en la pequeña laguna donde desemboca, Kido y Someoka se encontraban ahí, cada uno con su balón. El segundo enfadado levantó el balón de un toque, y chutó con toda la rabia que sentía en ese momento. El balón se acercó a la cascada, chocando contra ella e incluso subiendo un poco.

― Veo que tienes muchas ganas.

Sin contestar, y aun molesto, piso con fuerza el suelo, salpicando algo del pequeño charco que se había formado.

― ¿Todavía estas molesto por lo de Goenji?

― Es que tu no lo estas, ¿O que?

― A mi no me ha parecido bien. Pero ahora no podemos hacer nada de nada...

Dijo antes de hacer como el pelirosa hace un momento, solo que su balón si tuvo la suficiente fuerza como para luchar contra el agua y alzarse por encima.

El cachorro recorría todo el lugar agitando su cola mientras mantenía pegado su hocico al suelo. Por detrás su dueña, la cual caminaba sin animo sosteniendo una pelota con su brazo y costado de su cuerpo. De repente su rostro volvía a ponerse rojo.

― ¡AAAAAAH! ¡SHUUYA!― gritó molesta apretando sus puños y estirando su cuello. A abrir los ojos apretó sus labios―. Eres... eres... eres idiota..

No le apetecía entrenar. Solo quería tener delante al delantero para pedirle explicaciones. Pero claro. Se escapo, se fue cuando menos podía pensar, sin que pudiera detenerle o gritar que era idiota. La dejo destrozada, viendo como se alejaba sin que ella pudiera hacer nada para impedirlo...

Kazemaru, utilizando la cuerda de la tirolina y con su enganche se creo un entrenamiento para aumentar su velocidad. A la cuerda le engancho un balón, soltó y dejo que comenzara a caer mientras él corre por detrás intentado alcanzarle. Pero sigue manteniendo distancia, corta, pero ahí sigue la distancia. Zigzagea por los arboles para poder seguirlo queriendo ir cada vez más rápido. Que Leezen y sus compañero le haya ganado tantas veces con su velocidad le tiene frustrado, es el más rápido del equipo y no puede hacer nada. Rabioso aumentó la velocidad adelantando al balón, un saltó y pateo con fuerza soltando el balón de la cuerda y que este chocara en un punto exacto que él había marcado en un árbol. Aun no lo había logrado... tenía que ser mucho más rápido.

 _ _ **/_-_-_-_-/**__

― ¿Te importaría enseñarme ese plan de entrenamiento que habías preparado?

― No es posible.

― No habías escrito nada, ¿verdad?

Natsumi no estaba muy convencida con la conversación que tuvieron entre la entrenadora y ella, y la cara de sorpresa de la menor se lo dejo muy claro. No había nada escrito. La entrenadora desde un principio lo que quería era que los chicos entrenaran por su cuenta, pero si lo proponía desde el principio la mayoría se negaría, empezando por Someoka. Pero, si la cosa era; entrenar por libre o como había preparado la entrenadora. Todo cambiaba.

― Se trataba e eso, ¿no?― destapo el plan Megane

― Si.

― Por cierto Megane, ¿por qué no estas entrenado?

Qué pregunta era esa, él era el cerebro de la caravana, su entrenamiento no tenía que ser nada como el de los demás.

― Vale, entonces nos ayudaras.

El castaño se extraño con las palabras de Natsumi. Con esto los cuatros salieron de la caravana para ir a uno de sus costado pegado a la parte trasera, solo tuvieron que esperar unos segundos antes de que se abriera para dejar ver y que se montara una pequeña cocina con todo lo necesario.

― En esta cocina se puede preparar de todo, incluso comida francesa. Bueno, ¿qué vamos a cocinar?

Aki y Haruna le mostraron dos cacharros de aluminio que era perfecto para preparar arroz. Sin demorarse más comenzaron a preparar la comida, incluido Megane, por supuesto. Aunque dos del equipo no se le daba nada bien, Megane se quejaba de lo fría que estaba el agua, y Natsumi... nunca había cocinado. Se quedo viendo su bote con el arroz sin saber que hacer. Haruna comenzó a explicarle paso a paso. Primero le echas agua, luego remueves con cuidado y lo escurres para quitar todo el almidón. Lo intentó... claro que lo intentó pero... el arroz acabo hiendose por el desagüe.

Al final después de mucho esfuerzo el arroz estaba preparado, y justo para cuando los muchachos hambrientos habían vuelto. La mesa estaba llena de bolas de arroz, uno tras otro iban cogiendo una bola, claro, después de lavarse las manos. Habían aprendido la lección de la ultima vez que hicieron bolas de arroz. Entre rizas todos comían poco a poco y hablaban de que habían entrenador, incluso alagando a las cocineras. Endo, muerto de hambre se comía las bolas de dos en dos.

― Está mal que yo lo diga, y aun tengo que mejorar la forma. Pero estas bolas de arroz tienen buena pinta― susurraba la castaña cargando una bandeja con más bolas, estas hechas por ellas.

A dejar la bandeja en la mesa se quedo viendo a Aki y Endo, ambos estaban sentados juntos, con el segundo comiendo sin parar.

― Ñam, ñam.. ¡Uuum! ¡Están riquísimas! Ya noto como me lleno de energía jaja.

― Jajaja, que bueno Endo; tienes la cara llena de arroz.

No llegó a escuchar el comentario bien, por lo que miró a la chica mientras seguía comiendo y llenando su cara de arroz.

― ¿Um? ¿Decías algo?

― Nada, Nada. Jajaja, por mí no pares ¿eh?

La escena que compartieron los dos paso desapercibida para todos menos dos personas, dos personas que la vieron con dolor queriendo ser uno de los componente. Natsumi se alejó del grupo un poco molesta y un leve sonrojo

― ¿Cómo voy a competir con eso?― pensaba mirando de reojo a los otros dos.

Lo que queda de día trascurrió con normalidad. La entrenadora le informo que cerca había unos baños, perfecto después de un día sudando sin parar y para prepararse para volver a pasar muchas horas sentados a la mañana siguiente. Aunque hubo un pequeño accidente, Toko, quien le apetecía mucho bañarse con Endo no pudo esperar y enseguida estaba abriendo la puerta de la habitación donde todos se cambiaban.

El grito se escucho por todo el lugar, después de todo había pillado a todos medio desnudo, normal que pegaran ese grito. Cuando fue de noche encendieron una gran fogata y entre risas escuchaban el monologo de Kabeyama y Kurimatsu. Aunque había alguien que no estaba para muchos chistes. Rosen, un poco apartada de los demás se abrigaba con la chaqueta de Goenji, como es normal le quedaba enorme y a cerrar la cremallera le cubría casi hasta los ojos. Ya era hora de dormir, y les costo sacar a Toko de la caraba, lugar donde dormirán los chicos, ellas dormirían en una tienda de campaña que se montó en el momento que tocó el suelo, y lo mejor que cuando esta plegada es súper pequeña. Todos en sus sitios se disponían a dormir, pero una duda agolpaba la cabeza de Natsumi.

― Oye, Toko. ¿Puedo preguntarte una cosa?

― ¿El qué?

― A ti te gusta Endo, ¿verdad?

No dijo nada, lo pensó por unos segundos mientras seguía mirando el techo. A pensar su respuesta sonrío antes de hablar:

― Me cae muy bien, vamos que me gusta muchísimo.

― ¿Pero te gusta él como chico?― preguntó Haruna.

― Eso no tiene nada que ver. Me gusta como amigo, y como compañero para jugar al soccer.

La respuesta de la pelirosa tranquilizo a dos de las chicas, las cuales se miraron con una pequeña sonrisa cómplice.

― Pero por gustar como chico... parece que es a ti Rosen. Me refiero a Goenji.

Las palabras divertidas de la menor no causaron ninguna risa en la nombrada.

― Solo... solo somos amigos, desde que eramos pequeño.

― ¿Seguro que es solo eso?― quiso picar la de cabello castaño.

Apretó sus labios, no quería hablar del tema y no podía dormir genial. Sin contestar se sentó en su saco para después acercarse a la puerta a gatas. Las demás miraron como se fue sin saber que decir, y las dos gerentes se miraron entre si preguntándose mentalmente si habían metido la pata.

Con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón comenzó a dar un lento paseo por los alrededores, puede que así se cansara y al llegar solo quisiera dormir. Pero más que cansancio sentía otras cosas. Cosas que no llegaba a descifrar. Echaba de menos al delantero, no sería muy hablador, pero hay que ver como se le podía echar en falta. Se paró en mitad del camino y se adentro en el bosque encontrando unas piedras que unidas formaban como una colina. Con cuidado comenzó a subir hasta arriba sentándose ahí para ver las estrellas. De nuevo el recuerdo, ese recuerdo que ya dejaba de poner rojo su rostro, pero ahora le hacía llorar.

― Shuuya... idiota...

 _ _ **/_-_-_-_-/**__

Hace rato que bajaron del feri, el viaje se ha hecho largo pero por fin están en Hokkaido y muy cerca de la ciudad. Todo era muy bello, un paisaje compuesto de montañas nevadas y la nieve cayendo con tranquilidad, como si fuera a cámara lenta.

― ¡Por fin hemos llegado a Hokkaido!― exclamo con felicidad antes de mirar por su ventana.

Pero claro, un paisaje tan bonito y tan nevado tenía sus consecuencias, hacía un frío espantoso. Solo avanzaron unos metros más antes de que tuvieran que frenar. Extrañados miraron al conductor sin entender el porque. Pero rápido les dio la respuesta. Un chico, uno chico estaba parado un poco más adelante tiritando y con la cabeza cubierta de nieve.

 ** _Continuará..._**


End file.
